Kalexy de A à Z
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Un recueil d'OS alphabétique sur Alexy et Kentin. Depuis les premiers émois au grand amour en passant par les petits doutes et les grandes certitudes, les instants de joie et les peines de coeur.
1. Agression

**A pour Agression**

Si Alexy avait du choisir le moment où ses sentiments avaient évolués, il se serait souvenu de ce jour frais de novembre ou il sortait d'un cours de sport, frigorifié.

S'étant séparé des filles pour aller se changer, il se retrouvait esseulé dans le vestiaire des garçons, s'invectivant mentalement de se hâter à sortir d'ici pour retrouver ses amies et son frère. Armin, comme à son habitude, avait trouvé une brillante excuse pour se dispenser de sport et pratiquer la console à la place. Rien de bien nouveau, Armin usait de cette combine depuis le collège, laissant son jumeau s'éreinter tout seul.

Il y avait tout de même eu une époque où il se forçait à l'accompagner. L'époque où le passage aux vestiaires était synonyme de terreur pour Alexy. Car si il était à présent parfaitement à l'aise et heureux dans sa peau, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Durant toute sa seconde, dans son ancien lycée, il avait subit les préjugés à propos de sa sexualité. Le harcèlement et les remarques étaient devenus bien trop insupportables, affectant tout autant Alexy qu'Armin qui n'hésitait pas à prendre la défense de son frère quitte à en venir aux mains. Et les passages aux vestiaires étaient de loin les pires. Ils avaient été la principale raison de son transfert à Sweet Amoris.

A présent les choses s'étaient apaisées, malgré ses quelques appréhension lors de ses premier cours de sport il n'avait été victime d'aucune farce où d'aucune remarque. En réalité c'était plutôt sa personnalité tapageuse et son look excentrique qui attirait les chuchotements, mais jamais le fait qu'il soit homosexuel n'avait été un sujet d'humiliation. Plus serein et confiant, Alexy avait peu à peu abandonné sa méfiance protectrice. Certain que plus jamais il n'aurait affaire aux anciennes brimades.

Ce fameux jour de novembre il apprit qu'il n'aurait pas du crier victoire trop vite.

Alors qu'il sortait ses effets personnels de son casier et prenait place sur un banc, il laissa vaquer son regard dans le vestiaire. Il n'allait pas mentir, il lui arrivait parfois de contempler rêveusement les corps bien faits de ses camarades. Mais il n'y avait rien de vicieux dans cela. Cependant tous ne semblait pas disposer de la même logique que lui.

-Dis...

Alexy s'extirpa de ses pensées pour tourner un regard inquisiteur vers un brun aux épaules carrés qui s'approchait de lui, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Tu pourrais pas te changer dans une cabine ?

-Pardon ?

Le garçon souffla d'un air exaspéré, lançant un regard empli de sous-entendu à un groupe de mecs qui attendaient derrière lui, semblants impatients d'entendre l'issue de la conversation.

-Moi et les mecs on est...plutôt gênés que tu puisses nous mater.

-Et pourquoi ça ? , répliqua immédiatement Alexy d'un ton acerbe.

-Ben tu sais, vu que t'es plutôt porté sur les mecs...C'est comme si tu violais notre intimité. On a pas envie de...de...

-Sentir mon regard plein de vice se poser sur vous ?

-Mec j'ai pas dit ça.

Alexy secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Cette scène n'était que trop familière. Au moins il pouvait leur concéder qu'il lui demandait poliment, les mecs de son ancienne école se serait contenté de le balancer dans les vestiaires des filles. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait céder, pour une fois qu'il pouvait tenir tête sans craindre de se faire tabasser, il n'allait pas ce gêner.

Une sensation de déception amère coulait dans sa gorge. Évidemment ce n'était rien comparé aux expériences passées, c'était plus de l'ignorance que de la méchanceté. Mais cela n'effaçait en rien l'affront et la peine qui l'accompagnait. Et ces derniers étaient encore plus dur à digérer après des mois de tranquillité durant lesquels il avait commencé à nourrir quelques espoirs.

-Alors ? Tu va te changer ailleurs ?

Il garda le silence et leur tourna le dos. Il n'avait pas de réponse à fournir ni de comptes à rendre à cet idiot.

-Putain allez mec, j'ai pas envie de me changer pendant que tu me mates !

-C'est vrai, renchérit un autre, Ça te coûte rien d'aller ailleurs.

Serrant les dents, il encaissa. Il n'était ni question de craquer où de céder à leurs revendications ridicules. Il se refusait de s'écraser une nouvelle fois.

-Allez t'es gay t'assumes ! , craqua un type dans le fond, qui réprimait apparemment le fond de sa pensée depuis longtemps, On est pas du même bord alors on a pas envie que tu nous reluque plus longtemps, c'est pas difficile à piger nan ?

Pour le coup tous les autres détournèrent leur attention d'Alexy pour adresser des regards lourds de reproche à leur ami. Même eux avaient du comprendre qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

Ténue, la voix d'Alexy lui rétorqua.

-Ne te flattes pas l'ego comme ça. Je suis peut-être gay mais pas assez désespéré pour vouloir de toi, j'ai un certain niveau d'exigence tout de même.

Cela acheva de faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds. Bousculant ses camarades pour se frayer un chemin, il agrippa l'épaule d'Alexy pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Le garçon avait entendu le tumulte dans son dos et s'était crispé dans l'attente du retour de flammes. La prise sur son épaule le fit grimacer alors que l'autre le contraignait à se retourner.

Il se crispa d'autant plus en croisant les yeux haineux de son vis à vis. Les autres garçons ne semblaient que mal à l'aise mais lui...Lui il était comme ses anciens harceleurs, le mépris, le dégoût et la haine valsant à l'unisson dans ses pupilles. Celui-là était de ceux qui s'étaient contenus trop longtemps et jouissait de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir cracher leur bile.

-Fermes-là et prends une cabine espèce de...

-Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui en prendrait une plutôt ?

Coupé dans son élan, l'agresseur braqua son regard sur celui qui osait l'interrompre.

D'une démarche intimidante et hostile, Kentin s'approcha d'eux et se campa devant Alexy. Sans un mot de plus il débarrassa Alexy de la poigne rageuse qui lui broyait l'épaule, défiant l'autre de protester du regard. Interloqué que quelqu'un ose s'interposer, il recula maladroitement.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être décontenancé par ce renversement de situation. Alexy ne savait que dire, observant Kentin prendre sa défense d'un air stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le brun viendrait à son secours. Pas que Kentin fasse partie de ces abrutis homophobes. A vrai dire c'était tout simplement le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que son frère s'interpose qui le choquait. Il avait l'habitude des désapprobations silencieuses et des garçons trop lâches pour oser lui venir en aide et être par la suite assimiler au gay de l'école. Il avait presque oublié que Sweet Amoris était, par bien des aspects, différent de son ancien lycée.

-Les seuls à avoir un problème ici c'est vous, reprit Kentin, Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à Alexy de se plier à vos exigences. Si vous êtes assez con pour être gênés alors assumez votre problème et allez vous changer ailleurs. Alexy n'as rien à se reprocher alors il n'as pas à aller se cacher.

Cette tirade fit réagir l'imbécile qui revint à la charge avec un sourire goguenard.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Ça te plaît de te faire mater par un gay ? T'as envie de le baiser peut-être ?

La réponse de Kentin fut aussi violente qu'inattendue. D'un geste il empoigna le col de l'idiot et le tira vers lui, les traits crispés par la rage.

-Ne parles pas de lui ni de moi comme ça ! Jamais plus ! Et saches que je n'ai pas à être gay pour le défendre. Il me suffit juste de ne pas être con.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de con là ?!

Le-dit con repoussa Kentin et l'envoya s'écraser contre un casier.

-Oh Thomas calmes-toi ! , le tempéra un des garçons.

-Sérieux mec tu vas trop loin..., approuva faiblement un deuxième.

-Vos gueules ! , vociféra le dénommé Thomas.

-C'est tout ce que t'as comme arguments pour expliquer ta connerie Thomas ? , grogna Kentin en se remettant d'aplomb.

-Sale tafiole je vais te...

Un raclement de gorge distinct coupa court à l'affrontement imminent et ce fut au tour de Nathaniel de faire son entrée. Sortant d'une des cabines, il fit un bref signe de tête dans leur direction.

-Je pense que certains ont besoin de cabines et je viens justement d'en libérer une. Alors je vous prierais d'en profiter et de vous changer avant d'arriver en retard. Thomas, je te conseillerais d'appliquer mon conseil si tu ne veux pas repasser en conseil disciplinaire.

-Oh ? Parce que tu vas me coller un rapport au cul si je t'obéis pas le délégué ?

-Nan il en aura pas les couilles. Par contre ton cul sentiras passer autre chose qu'un rapport si tu me laisses pas accéder à mon casier, enfoiré.

Thomas ravala sa fierté en se rendant compte que Kentin et Nathaniel étaient à présent secondés par Castiel et Lysandre. Ce dernier, malgré son mutisme, ne paraissait guère enchanté par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Alexy. Thomas jeta un regard paniqué vers ses amis mais même ces derniers s'éloignèrent, ne voulant pas être impliqué dans les ennuis.

-On va...Se changer...

-Ouais maintenant que toutes les cabines sont libres, fit un autre avec une mauvaise foie étonnante.

Ne restait plus que Thomas encerclé par un groupe peu enclin à le laisser continuer son petit jeu. Avec un rire de gorge, il recula, les mains levées en signe de défaite.

-Quelle bande d'enfoiré...Même pas fichu de dire ce que tout le monde pense.

-Ce que tu penses toi en tant que crétin obtus, rectifia Nathaniel.

-Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec le blond, même si ses insultes craignent, approuva Castiel.

-Vous savez quoi ? Restez ensemble avec votre petite tante et baisez-là à tour de rôle si ça vous chantes. Mais faites pas ça sous mon nez au moins. Quand à toi la petite pédale t'es prévenu. Le jour où tu me tourneras autour sans tes potes j'hésiterais pas à...

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa sentence. La collision d'un poing avec son nez fut suffisante pour l'en empêcher. Trébuchant, il se rattrapa à un banc et porta la main à sa figure ensanglantée. Visiblement soulagé, Kentin le toisa en se massant la main.

-Ooooh, belle droite pour un avorton, commenta Castiel.

-Enfoiré ! , rugit Thomas en pressant ses manches contre le flot rouge qui s'échappait de son nez, Putain avec ça c'est pas moi qui vas passer en conseil disciplinaire mais toi espèce de petit con !

-Et avec quels témoins ? , trancha froidement Nathaniel.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! , continua Thomas.

-Personnellement je n'ai rien vu, et vous ? , s'enquit Nathaniel auprès des autres garçons.

-Absolument rien, confirma Lysandre.

-Rien qu'une jolie gamelle sur un carrelage un peu trop glissant, ricana Castiel.

Pitoyable, humilié, Thomas se traîna jusqu'à la sortie, ses grognements de douleur accompagnant sa fuite précipitée.

Une fois l'agresseur disparut, la tension retomba et Alexy prit enfin conscience de son état. Pétrifié depuis l'arrivée de Kentin, il se sentait à présent pris d'un soulagement si intense qu'il faillit vaciller sur ses pieds. Dès l'instant où Thomas l'avait empoigné des souvenirs torturants l'avait assaillit. A présent tout l'angoisse emmagasinée s'évaporait, le laissant tremblant et bouleversé. Il avait suffit d'une confrontation, d'une seule, pour le faire flancher à nouveau. Lui qui se pensait guérit se trouvait à présent si misérable, le ventre tordu par la nausée et transpirant de peur. Il se sentait misérable et faible, si faible.

-Alexy ? , s'enquit une voix.

-C'est bon, mentit-il par réflexe, C'est bon.

Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant afin de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer son pouls devenu fou. Il devait positiver. Cette fois il n'était pas seul, cette fois ils étaient tous contre Thomas, pas contre lui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte de l'inquiétude qu'il causait. Tous sans exception le fixait d'un air soucieux, même Castiel semblait inquiet. Il comprit que le voir aussi mal en point, lui qui était d'ordinaire si insouciant et joyeux, devait être assez angoissant. Refusant de laisser quiconque capter sa détresse, Alexy s'efforça de sourire.

-Vous êtes pas cool les gars, vous auriez au moins pu le laisser se changer histoire que je me rinces l'œil, plaisanta-t-il en adoptant un ton faussement amusé.

Les garçons semblèrent se détendre et Castiel lui asséna une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule avant de retourner à son casier pour se changer à son tour. Lysandre en fit de même après lui avoir décoché un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le casier judiciaire de Thomas n'était déjà pas très reluisant mais je pense que maintenant nous avons des bonnes raisons de le faire exclure, fit Nathaniel en s'approchant, Si il recommences viens tout de suite me le signaler, je te promets qu'on ne le laisseras pas te faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Alexy acquiesça et Nathaniel quitta les lieux. L'esprit plus lucide, il se changea rapidement. Une fois cela fini il jeta pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, désireux de quitter la pièce oppressante. Alors qu'il atteignait enfin la porte de sortie, une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta au contact, ses sens toujours en alerte. En se rendant compte que ce n'était que Kentin, il se décrispa et plaqua son sourire habituel sur son visage.

-Ça ne vas pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ? , fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est bon regardes, je vais parfaitement bien et...

-Te fiches pas de moi.

La réplique sèche cloua le bec d'Alexy qui, pour une raison inconnue, ne trouva pas la force de nier.

-Je sais ce que c'est. Et je sais qu'on ne se sent jamais « bien » après ça.

Ce fut au tour d'Alexy de sourciller.

-Comment ça tu sais ce que cela fait ? Tu es... ?

-Non mais disons qu'avant je n'avais pas...La même carrure. Et je me faisais charrier. Beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que c'était aussi violent que dans ton cas mais...Bref je sais ce que tu ressens. En quelque sorte.

Kentin jonglait maladroitement avec ses mots, semblant chercher la formule approprié pour lui manifester son soutien et sa compréhension. Alexy ne put que s'attendrir devant cet effort. Lui qui passait son temps à taquiner Kentin il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier lui témoignait tant d'attention mais il en était touché.

-Je vois, le coupa-t-il, Mais je suis habitué maintenant, je sais encaisser. Si je te dis que ça va c'est que c'est vrai alors ne t'en fais pas.

Il s'apprêta à reprendre sa route mais Kentin combla la distance et se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

-Laisses-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe. Je préfères m'assurer que ce con ne reviennes pas, se justifia-t-il.

Alexy accepta silencieusement. Cependant le silence qui s'installa devint gênant. En temps normal il aurait trouvé un moyen de se moquer de Kentin, une remarque, une plaisanterie à lui faire. Et le brun aurait tout de suite prit la mouche et protesté en rougissant. Seulement les souvenirs de la scène encore fraîche ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque légèreté. Anxieux, Alexy se demanda si s'en était finit de leurs chamailleries, si Kentin avait à présent peur de le blesser et ne voyait plus qu'en lui un garçon fragile auquel il devait témoigner de la compassion et de la gentillesse. Il ne voulait pas de tout ça. Il haïssait la pitié, il ne pourrait tolérer que Kentin change son attitude du tout au tout à cause de ça. Il ne tolérerait pas qu'il le considère comme une petite chose fragile, il n'était pas une petite chose fragile. Il ne l'était plus et ne le serait plus.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la salle de classe le brun retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Tu me passerais ton portable deux minutes ?

Dubitatif, Alexy lui accorda quand même ce privilège. Kentin pianota rapidement sur les touches avant de lui rendre.

-Maintenant tu peux m'appeler en cas de besoin. Enfin si t'en a vraiment besoin. Si c'est pour me proposer d'aller m'acheter un autre pantalon tu peux toujours courir, je préfère ressembler à Rambo qu'à Bozo.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus éclata d'un rire soulagé de toute angoisse. Apparemment ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Kentin se déciderait à accorder un traitement de faveur à lui et sa dégaine de clown. Malgré la critique, il se sentait heureux de ne pas avoir à traiter en plus de tout avec un Kentin miséricordieux. Cela lui aurait bien trop manqué de passer une journée sans recevoir aucune piques.

-Je persiste à dire que tu devrais remplacer cette horreur. Tu le portes depuis quand en plus ? J'suis sûr qu'il pue encore la caserne d'armée.

-C'était une école de...

-Ouais, ouais bien sûr, fit Alexy, habitué à la rengaine.

Kentin poussa un grognement frustré et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Files en classe avant que je m'énerves sale schtroumpf, maugréa-t-il.

-Seigneur je meurs de peur, ricana Alexy, Avant que tu n'entres dans une rage folle laisse moi au moins te remercier pour...tu sais quoi.

Et, prit d'une audace soudaine, Alexy se jeta au cou de Kentin et passa ses bras autour de son cou dans l'intention de lui offrir un de ses fameux câlins qui en avait déjà étouffé plus d'un. Un sursaut parcourut le corps de Kentin et il eut un instant peur d'être allé trop loin. Mais, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se désister, une paire de bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui, répondant à l'étreinte. Ravi, il serra sa victime de plus belle et profita de ce moment de répit et de réconfort, oubliant ses récents problèmes et toutes les angoisses qu'ils avaient réveillé en lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Kentin fit mine de rompre l'échange qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était bien dans ses bras. A quel point il était rassurant de se perdre tout contre lui. Et à quel point la situation était ambigu.

-Désolé, fit-il alors qu'ils se séparaient, Tu me connais je suis spontanée. J'espère que ça ne t'as pas gêné qu'on...

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, le gronda affectueusement Kentin, Allez va en cours maintenant. Et souviens-toi, un problème et tu m'appelles.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons mais lui jeta un clin d'œil candide avant de partir.

-Et pareil si tu as besoin d'un câlin.

Interloqué, Alexy demeura pensif un moment. Kentin avait dit ça naïvement, il avait beau jouer les durs il était encore innocent comme garçon. Oui il avait dit ça sans arrière pensée, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler...Pas de quoi espérer quoi que ce soit de plus que...de l'amitié.

Alors pourquoi le ventre d'Alexy irradiait de chaleur en cet instant ?


	2. Bain de Minuit

**Je rappelles que ceci n'est pas une fiction à plusieurs chapitre, c'est un recueil de petites histoire sur le couple. Elles ne se suivront donc pas. **

* * *

**B pour Bain de minuit**

Empêtré dans ses couvertures, Alexy se tortillait,dégoulinant de sueur. Même fenêtres ouvertes, le petit bungalow profitait d'une température élevée, accentuée par la chaleur que dégageaient les quatre garçons qui y dormait.

Il se redressa pour observer ses amis qui parvenaient à trouver le sommeil, contrairement à lui. Au-dessus de lui Armin ronflait, laissant tomber son bras par-dessus le bord du lit, juste sous les yeux de son frère. Amusé, Alexy lui asséna une pichenette qui ne le perturba absolument pas. En face, occupants l'autre lit superposé, se trouvaient Kentin et Nathaniel. Le brun avait choisit le lit du bas, juste à la hauteur d'Alexy. Ce dernier eu un sourire attendri pour lui, celui-ci dormait comme un bébé, babillant dans son sommeil.

Ils étaient dans ce camping de bord de mer depuis quelques jours, profitant de la fin des vacances de Pâques pour échapper un tant soit peu à cette soudaine canicule qui les avaient tous pris au dépourvu. La grande bande s'était organisés pour louer quatre bungalows durant une semaine. La chaleur avait eu raison des petits différents qui animaient la bande, poussant même Nathaniel et Castiel à mettre leurs querelles de côté pour profiter pleinement de ces quelques jours de repos. Seulement la fournaise ne leur laissait aucun répit, même les nuits où la température était censée se rafraîchir. Et Alexy se révélait y être particulièrement sensible. Cette nuit, spécialement chaude par rapport aux autres, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir trouver le repos.

Résigné, il décida de se changer les idées et enfila un t-shirt qui traînait ainsi qu'une paire de jeans avant de se glisser dans les tongs d'Armin, les siennes demeurant portée disparue depuis que le beauceron de Castiel avait fait mumuse avec. Se levant avec toute la souplesse et la discrétion possible, il se faufila vers la sortie, attrapant les clés de leur logement au passage. Une fois à l'extérieur il s'aventura sur le sentier de terre battue et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il faisait toujours chaud mais rien de comparable avec le bungalow.

Il se sentait mieux et disposé à une petite balade nocturne en direction de la plage voisine. Après tout c'était toujours mieux que de se retourner dans ses draps à la recherche d'un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas le cueillir cette nuit.

-Lexy..., grogna une voix pâteuse.

Il sursauta vivement et fit volte-face. L'air hagard, Kentin venait de quitter le bungalow et le rejoignait lentement. Tout gorgé de sommeil et l'air soucieux, il était vraiment trop adorable et Alexy se sentit fondre quand il vint se coller contre lui pour prendre appui.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? , s'enquit-il d'un ton bas.

-Nan, je comptais faire un tour sur la plage.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et il sentit le souffle de Kentin lui chatouiller la nuque. Tendrement, il répondit à l'étreinte. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux brun et la deuxième vint caresser un bras engourdi. Dans un soupir de contentement, Kentin enfouit son nez dans son cou.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher, lui conseilla Alexy.

Il aimait vraiment que Kentin lui témoigne autant d'affection mais il tombait de sommeil après la journée éreintante qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Nan, protesta le brun, Si tu va te balader je t'accompagnes. Hors de question que je te laisse sans surveillance.

-Ne parles pas de moi comme si j'étais un gamin, se récria le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

-Tu ES un gamin, ricana Kentin.

Il se recula, un sourire narquois et beaucoup moins somnolent aux lèvres. Lèvres qu'Alexy vint cueillir brièvement avant de se remettre à sautiller sur le chemin.

-Parfait dans ce cas vient me surveiller, rétorqua-t-il.

Ses résolutions concernant le sommeil de son petit ami s'était envolé à partir du moment où il l'avait provoqué. Maintenant Kentin allait devoir assumer ses paroles, peu importante l'ampleur de sa fatigue. Il reprit sa route, foulant joyeusement le sentier qui quittait le camping pour s'enfoncer dans les dunes et mener à la plage. Le bruit d'une foulée rapide l'avertit que Kentin le rattrapait et il ne s'étonna guère quand une main chercha la sienne et enlaça ses doigts avec fermeté.

Ils gravirent la dune et s'avancèrent sur la plage jusqu'à l'endroit où la marée venait lécher le sable. Quittant ses tongs et retroussant son jean, Alexy se laissa tomber au sol, bientôt suivit par Kentin qui se colla de nouveau contre lui. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble la nature affectueuse du brun le poussait à garder un contact, même le plus insignifiant, avec son petit ami. Il lui semblait impossible de ne pas frôler, caresser où agripper Alexy lorsque ce dernier se trouvait dans la même pièce. Et ce dernier était tout à fait satisfait de toujours sentir un bras autour de ses épaules, une main au creux de sa hanche où un pied contre sa cheville.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés ensembles..., soupira Kentin d'un ton béat.

-Dit le gars qui me se colle à moi comme une sangsue, ria Alexy.

-Non je veux dire, rien que tout les deux.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus baissa les yeux vers le visage de son petit ami qui reposait sur son épaule, paisible. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes durant, profitant du son paisible du ressac. Ce ne fut que lorsque une vague un peu trop forte vint éclabousser ses pieds qu'Alexy ressentit l'urgence de bouger et de faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de cette moiteur qui lui collait à la peau.

D'un bond, il se dressa sur ses pieds, ignorant les protestations de Kentin.

-J'ai besoin..., fit-il en enlevant son t-shirt,...De me rafraîchir.

Kentin leva de grands yeux inquisiteurs dans sa direction. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent de plus belle quand l'autre garçon baissa son jean ainsi que son boxer. Puis il roula ses habits en une boule compact avant de s'avancer vers la mer et son eau délicieusement glacée.

-Lexy tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire ? , s'enquit-il prudemment.

-Jamais entendu parler de bain de minuit ?

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil enjôleur avant de s'aventurer plus loin, frémissant de froid et de plaisir confondus. Il pouvait presque entendre sa peau fumer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait.

-Lexy arrêtes ça ! On pourrais te voir ! , s'affola le brun.

-Quand est-ce que je me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'on pensais de moi ? J'ai chaud et je sue, c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment.

-Mets au moins un boxer ! , geignis le pudique garçon d'un ton mortifié.

-Tais-toi et admire la vue, plaisanta Alexy.

Et, sous les chuchotements paniqués de son petit ami, il s'élança d'un seul coup en direction de l'océan. Un frisson parcourut son épiderme alors que l'eau fraîche grimpait jusqu'à sa taille, apaisant le brasier qui courait sous sa peau. Il allait continuer sa progression quand des bruits de remous retentirent dans son dos. En gloussant, il attendit que Kentin arrive à son niveau pour se retourner et laisser vaquer un regard appréciateur sur le corps dévêtu de son petit copain.

-Hummm...Tu aimes tellement le spectacle que tu veux le contempler de plus près ? , le taquina-t-il gentiment.

Ce dernier rougit violemment à ceci, éternellement gêné par les attentions éhontés de celui qu'il aimait. Si Alexy savourait la tendresse et les innombrables caresses chastes de Kentin, celui-ci avait toujours du mal à se faire au caractère mutin et aux commentaires grivois de l'autre.

Il garda le silence et se glissa dans l'eau, s'immergeant complètement avant de faire quelques brasses vers son petit ami. Alexy frissonna devant sa facilité à entrer dans l'eau glacée.

-Brrr...Comment tu fais ?

Avec un petit rire Kentin s'approcha et attrapa les mains d'Alexy. Faisant abstraction du fait qu'il était complètement nu.

-Comme ça..., susurra-t-il.

Et d'un mouvement sec, il tira son petit ami vers lui, le plongeant tête la première dans la mer gelée. Avec un cri horrifié Alexy refit surface et considéra Kentin d'un air choqué. Hilare, ce dernier tenta de s'éloigner avant de subir la vengeance imminente mais un poids sur son dos lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y échapperait pas cette fois.

-Espèce...de...sale...lâche..., souffla le garçon aux cheveux bleus entre deux violentes poussées destinées à le déséquilibrer.

Vainement, il essaya de couler Kentin mais celui-ci, avantagé par sa carrure, se contenta de rire en le repoussant mollement. L'autre finit par abandonner et se laissa choir contre lui, le souffle court et la carcasse frissonnante. Toujours hilare, le brun le cala contre lui pour être apte à le dorloter au creux de ses bras. Encore assez près de la rive pour pouvoir s'asseoir et conserver la tête hors de l'eau, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, détendus et engourdis.

-Alors ? Heureux de ce bain de minuit ?

-Hum, approuva Alexy, Sauvé de la chaleur et nu dans les bras de mon petit ami, j'ai vécu pire.

Kentin fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai osé me rejoindre, sourit son petit ami en s'écartant, Même si ça aurait été bien mieux sans boxer.

-Je t'aime mais ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je pratiquerais le nudisme, rougit le brun en détournant le regard.

-On parie ?

Brusquement, deux mains se faufilèrent le long de ses cuisses et, telles deux anguilles, se glissèrent sous la bande de son boxer.

-Alexy ! , cria-t-il en essayant de s'esquiver.

-Ouiii ? , roucoula l'interpellé en tirant la pièce de tissue.

-Alexy arrêtes ça ! Tu fais exhibitionniste si tu veux mais laisses-moi en dehors de...

Il ne put achever sa sentence, Alexy se pencha vers lui et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes, dardant directement sa langue vers lui. Il frémit quand des dents raclèrent sa lèvre inférieure et le contraignirent à ouvrir la bouche.

-C'est pas toi qui était heureux qu'on se retrouve rien que tout les deux ?

-Lexy, je...

Son petit ami s'écarta et prit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts avec un sourire de défi.

-Profites-en.

Il n'en fallu pas plus. Que les autres aillent se faire voir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils partageaient la même chambre et que, par respect pour leurs amis, se contenaient. Ce bain de minuit était une superbe et romantique occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. Avec un soupir impatient Kentin se jeta avidement sur Alexy et se promit que plus jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne refuserait de se plier à ses idées farfelues mais si fructueuses...

* * *

**Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à proposer pour la lettre C qu'il n'hésites pas ! :)**


	3. Cinéma

Lorsque Kiyah pointa le doigt sur l'affiche de Mama et qu'une foule d'approbations suivit sa proposition, Kentin sentit un frisson déplaisant le traverser.

Lui qui pensait qu'un après-midi au cinéma pourrait égayer cette journée rendue morose par la pluie et la tempête qui sévissaient dehors. En premier lieu ils avaient choisis de profiter des premier rayons de soleil de mai pour s'installer au parc après les cours. Mais à peine avaient-ils posé un pied au lycée pour leur matinée de cours qu'une pluie diluvienne s'était décidée à tomber sur la ville. Déprimés, ils s'étaient discrètement concertés en classe pour choisir une alternative et profiter tout de même de leur après-midi. Et, comme tout adolescents moyens et aux loisirs partiellement limités par l'argent de poche, ils avaient opté pour un cinéma.

A présent, après que chacun ai bataillé pour défendre son film favori, tous s'étaient accordés pour choisir un film d'horreur réalisé par Guillermo Del Toro, réalisateur passé maître dans l'art de faire suer le spectateur jusqu'à la noyade. Tasha, Armin et Alexy trépignaient déjà d'impatience tandis que Lysandre, Kim et Castiel discutaient calmement de l'intrigue du film. Même la douce Violette ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça.

-Ça te conviens Kentin ? , s'enquit Kiyah.

Un film où deux gamines psychotiques pourrissent la vie de leur oncle et de leur tante en ramenant un esprit complètement malsain à la maison ? Lui convenir ? A lui ? Mais quelle question ! Il matait ce genre de truc pour s'endormir !

...Bien sûr que non ça ne lui convenais pas ! Il était un trouillard né à qui la simple vue de Castiel était capable de lui donner des sueurs froides ! Comment espérait-elle qu'il tienne ne serait-ce que deux minutes devant ce film ? Il serait chanceux si il ne partait pas avant la fin des publicités...

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il simplement.

Il se gifla mentalement pour sa fierté mal placé. Mais il était trop tard, Kiyah payait déjà pour le groupe. Résigné, il se dirigea vers la salle de torture en se disant que l'humiliation à venir était bien plus grande que celle qu'il aurait subit en avouant tout bonnement qu'il ne supportait aucun film d'horreur.

Mais il était trop tard pour lui. A présent il entrait dans l'antre de ses futurs cauchemars.

oOo

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, Alexy dévorait l'écran des yeux au fur et à mesure que la tension s'accentuait. Serrés sur deux rangées et crispés sur leurs gobelet de pop-corn, tous se recroquevillaient dans l'attente d'une nouvelle attaque du spectre. Derrière lui il entendait les plaintes anxieuses de Tasha qui se penchait tout de même en avant, empoignant le siège d'Armin, installé devant elle. Son frère se trouvait à sa gauche et Kentin à sa droite. Derrière eux, Tasha, Kiyah, Castiel, Lysandre, Kim et Violette sursautaient régulièrement. Unis dans la peur mais impatients tout de même de connaître le dénouement, Alexy sentait leur angoisse d'ici.

Lui, au contraire, s'amusait de la situation. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu de traumatisme lié à un quelconque film. Les films d'horreurs ne parvenaient qu'à l'intriguer où bien à le faire rire. Les plus réussis récoltaient ses applaudissement admiratifs pour l'avoir fait crier à plusieurs reprises durant la séance et les plus grossiers provoquaient ses éclats de rire moqueurs. Non, Alexy n'avait jamais été réellement affecté par un film d'horreur, tout comme son frère par ailleurs.

Jessica Chastain était en train de dialoguer avec une de ses nièces quand une ambiance étrange s'installa. Tout portait à croire qu'un nouveau sursaut était à prévoir et le public se crispait à l'avance.

C'est alors qu'Alexy sentit quelque chose agripper son poignet. Surpris, son regard dériva à droite et il se rendit compte de l'état de nerf alarmant dans laquelle se trouvait Kentin. Les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, les dents fermement refermées sur sa lèvre inférieure et les doigts éventrant à moitié le rembourrage de son siège. Si Alexy était imperméable à ce genre de choses, Kentin, lui, y était bien trop sensible.

En temps normal il l'aurait taquiné mais sa panique était bien trop intense, Alexy avait peur de franchir la limite et de le faire craquer. Il aimait s'amuser avec les gens mais jamais au dépends de leur bien-être. Alors, au lieu de profiter de cette faiblesse, il tenta de lui manifester son soutien en descendant sa main plus bas pour passer un pouce rassurant sur sa peau moite. Kentin eu un léger sursaut et lui jeta un regard stupéfait. Ses yeux affolés se baissèrent sur sa main, toujours agrippée à Alexy. Dans sa terreur il n'avait pas du prendre conscience de ses gestes et il semblait maintenant gêné qu'Alexy ai pu s'en rendre compte. Reprenant contenance il se sépara de l'autre garçon et inspira profondément avant de faire mine de se replonger dans le film.

Toujours attentif, Alexy suivit son exemple, se promettant de tout de même offrir du réconfort à Kentin si il recommençait à trembler comme une feuille morte.

Le film touchait à sa fin et atteignait son point culminant quand une soudaine apparition du fantôme fit crier la salle. Et hurler dans certains cas. Le son que venait de pousser Kentin n'avait rien de très viril où de brave, grillant sa couverture du petit dur prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel film.

Portant une main à sa bouche, il se tassa dans son siège, mortifié.

-On peut savoir qui est la charmante demoiselle qui vient de pousser ce cri au rang d'en dessous ? , chuchota la voix moqueuse de Kiyah par-dessus leurs épaules.

-Tu vois Lys, pas la peine de trouver une donzelle pour notre groupe. On a déjà un castra à dispostion, renchérit Castiel.

Malgré l'obscurité Alexy pouvait voir le visage de Kentin prendre la teinte d'une cranberrie bien mûre. Faisant volte face, il offrit un sourire gêné aux deux moqueurs.

-Je te remercie Castiel mais je suis très bien doté, pas d'ablation d'aucune sorte à signaler à mon sujet. Juste une légère tendance à réagir quand un putain de spectre saute sur l'écran. Maintenant oubliez mes performances vocales et fermez-là j'aimerais connaître le dénouement.

Et, satisfait, il se retourna et se plaqua derechef dans son fauteuil, ignorant l'air intrigué d'Armin qui ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi il s'auto-désignait coupable d'un cri aussi ridicule. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lança un regard à Kentin pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Et il se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait d'un air incrédule.

Ils demeurèrent vissés quelques secondes au regard de l'autre avant qu'un bruit sourd les tire de leur échange et reporte leur attention sur l'écran. Légèrement troublé, Alexy s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et oublia les intenses orbes verts qui le sondait quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant, une main se faufila dans la sienne, le poussant à se focaliser de nouveau sur le brun.

Ce dernier lui souriait, apaisé alors que le générique défilait enfin sur l'écran, et semblait lui confesser toute sa gratitude par le biais de ce contact. Alexy haussa les épaules avant de lui retourner son sourire.

oOo

Quand ils purent enfin sortir de la salle, Kentin sentit tout le stress accumulé s'envoler comme par magie. Le retour à la lumière était une bénédiction pour son esprit embrumé par l'angoisse et la terreur. Les autres discutaient avec intérêt de ce cauchemar qu'ils venaient de braver ensemble.

-Au fait Alexy, très jolie vocalise ! , le taquina Tasha en pinçant la joue du garçon aux cheveux azurs.

-Tasha tu peux le comprendre, on étaient tous morts de trouille, protesta faiblement Violette, prenant la défense de son cher Alexy.

-Oui Vivi, on ne se fout pas de lui, on admire ses performances, renchérit Kim.

-Pas vrai que t'es un vrai ténor Lexy ? , le taquina Tasha.

L'amie d'enfance de Kiyah l'asticota quelques minutes encore avant que tous décident de rentrer chez eux. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent d'eux, attirant son attention.

-Pourquoi tu leur as dit que c'était toi le hurleur ? , interrogea Armin tandis qu'ils s'écartaient du groupe qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Parce que c'était moi, mentit éhontément son frère.

-Alexy tu n'as jamais poussé un seul cri devant ce genre de connerie. On a terminé tous les Silent Hill ensemble et tu _ricanais_ quand Pyramid Head nous coursait.

Alexy haussa les épaules et ignora les questions dont l'assaillait son jumeau. Alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes du cinéma, Kentin prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à les intercepter. Il saisit timidement l'épaule d'Alexy qui se tourna vers lui d'un air curieux.

-Je peux te parler vite fait ?

Un éclair traversa les yeux d'Armin et Kentin craint un instant qu'il n'ai saisit et qu'il le démasque. Mais Alexy lui fit signe de déguerpir avant qu'il n'ai pu prononcer une parole. Son frère lui décocha un regard lourd de sens mais rejoignit Tasha et les autres sans protestations.

-Oui ? , sourit Alexy en reportant son attention sur le brun.

Kentin hésita, triturant ses fonds de poches avant de reprendre la parole.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié pour moi mais...Merci.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux châtains. A la vérité il se doutait qu'Alexy avait compatit mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était allé jusqu'à revendiqué le cri perçant que lui-même avait poussé. Lui qui ne perdait pas une occasion de le taquiner s'était ridiculisé à sa place. Un acte touchant mais...Inhabituel.

-Tu sauras à côté de qui t'asseoir à l'avenir ! , gloussa Alexy en lui assénant une tape amicale sur le bras.

Kentin ne put qu'approuver. Il avait tort de se poser tant de questions et de se méfier. Alexy était taquin mais foncièrement gentil, il avait fait ça sans arrière pensée. Cette constatation ne fit que renforcer sa soudaine affection à l'égard du garçon aux cheveux cyan et les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne les ai pensé.

-Oui...Je sens que je vais finir par apprécier les films d'horreurs.

Le regard surpris d'Alexy lui fit prendre conscience de l'ambiguïté et de la teneur de ces mots. Il bafouilla une excuse avant de se défiler, lançant un ultime merci par-dessus son épaule.

Mais le sourire qu'il aperçut sur le visage de l'autre avant de se détourner le poussa à se demander si, en vérité, il regrettait réellement ces paroles.


	4. Doutes & Dakota

**D pour Doutes & Dakota**

-Tu viens danser beauté ?

Alexy sourit faiblement au surnom flatteur mais manifesta son refus à Dakota qui venait de s'accouder au bar.

-Allez tu es bien trop jeune et mignon pour rester à côté de la piste, plaida l'autre.

Le jeune homme aux mèches azurs haussa les épaules en reprenant une lampée de cocktail. Résigné, le blond attrapa un tabouret et se rapprocha quelque peu.

-C'est encore à cause de lui ?

Instinctivement les yeux d'Alexy se portèrent vers le fond de la salle où un certain brun buvait et s'amusait en compagnie de charmantes jeunes filles. Dakota suivit son regard et un grognement compatissant sortit de sa gorge.

-T'en fais pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perds. Allez Alexy ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, il y a des mecs milles fois plus géniaux que lui qui n'attendent que toi pour illuminer leur existence ! Des mecs comme moi par exemple, ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter.

La bouche du déprimé se fendit d'un rire.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? Aller draguer Kim par exemple ?

A la mention de la jeune fille, le blond passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, tirant en arrière les mèches qui s'échappaient de son élastique pour obstruer sa vue.

-Si seulement j'avais une chance, soupira-t-il, Elle ne me fais pas confiance et elle a raison d'ailleurs. J'ai pas la réputation d'être un mec très stable et fidèle.

-Mais tu es sérieux à son sujet ? , tiqua Alexy.

-Évidemment ! , se récria aussitôt le blond.

Amusé par cet élan de passion, le garçon aux cheveux bleus pouffa dans sa manche. Dakota rougit légèrement mais suivit l'autre dans son fou rire.

-Merde, elle m'as vraiment piégé hein ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kim est méfiante mais pas butée. Elle ne pourras pas t'ignorer éternellement.

-T'es bien le seul à y croire. Tout le monde pense que je me joue d'elle comme avec les autres...

Les yeux du blond vagabondèrent l'espace d'un instant, brumeux de doutes, et Alexy se dit que c'était à son tour de lui venir en aide.

-On peut oublier nos amours damnés sur la piste si tu veux ? , céda-t-il en repoussant son verre vide.

Les yeux de son vis à vis pétillèrent de joie et il bondit de sa chaise avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

-Je savais que tu finirais par craquer, maintenant détends-toi et oublie tout, lui intima-t-il.

-Pour ça j'aurais pu me contenter de l'alcool, répliqua le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Une fois au milieu de la piste, Alexy du se pencher au creux de son oreille pour l'avertir.

-On ne fait que danser, rien de plus.

Dakota s'approcha encore plus près pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la sono.

-Alexy, tu es magnifique, tu es sublime, tu es sexy...Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il te pousseras une paire de seins donc je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se passera rien.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle en s'écartant et Alexy éclata de rire tandis qu'il agrippait sa main et qu'ils allaient se perdre dans la foule, dansant comme deux amoureux qui, privés de leur moitié, oubliaient leurs maux à travers une platonique complicité.

oOo

La musique lui vrillait les tympans. Et le fait qu'il soit partiellement soûl ne l'aidait pas à calmer sa tête endolorie. Plutôt désinhibé, il enroulait son bras autour de la taille d'une jolie brunette dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. En réalité, il n'avait rien retenu de la soirée, bien trop absorbé par ses réflexions rendues houleuses par l'alcool.

Il avait beau retourner un certain problème dans tous les sens il ne parvenait à y trouver une réponse. Alors il jetait son dévolu sur la boisson qui l'aidait à oublier. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, les seuls alcools qu'il avait expérimenté étaient le vin lors des dîners de famille et la bière quand il était au camp militaire. Alors il pouvait dire qu'il les avait sentit passer les trois vodkas...

Abruti et révulsé par tout ce vacarme, il décida de se lever. La tête lui tournait et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir raisonnablement. Tout n'était qu'impulsions et réactions brutes et son seul but était de quitte ce lieu étouffant par tous les moyens. Rejetant la fille qui pressait sa poitrine contre son bras, il quitta l'alcôve meublée de canapés qu'il avait occupé depuis son entrée dans le club. Au départ accompagné de Dajan, Kim, Dakota, Tasha et Iris, il avait finit par perdre de vue tout ses amis. Sûrement exaspérés par son humeur, ils avaient tous filés sur la piste de danse.

Et il y avait lui aussi. On ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa présence et il s'était retrouvé au dépourvu, face à face avec son dilemme. Dilemme qui n'avait pas tardé à prendre la fuite, questionnant les autres ignorants qui ne savais rien de l'affaire. Du moins ils n'étaient pas censés savoir.

Il descendait prudemment les escaliers lorsqu'un couple capta son attention. Les alcôves étaient situées sur une plateforme posée sur de hauts piliers, surplombant la piste et le club. Le bar était installé en-dessous de la plateforme, située idéalement dans l'allée pour tenter ceux qui quittaient la piste pour se poser en haut. Depuis les escaliers il avait une vue imprenable quoique confuse de la salle. Son cerveau se refusait à réfléchir sous l'influence de la vodka et brouillait sa raison et ses sens mais sa vision fonctionnait encore parfaitement. Et ce qu'il voyait, pour une raison inconnue, ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Boosté par l'alcool, son corps agit sans réfléchir et il fendit la foule tel un requin prêt à dépecer sa proie. Où plutôt celui qui osait poser les doigts sur sa proie.

A quelques mètres il les observaient se frotter l'un contre l'autre, se toucher, se pencher sur l'oreille de l'autre. Il en devenait nauséeux. Bien qu'à y penser c'était sans doute la faute de la bouteille trop goulûment vidée. Mais peu importe son niveau d'alcoolémie, il était assez élevé pour le faire agir à l'instinct. Donc agir comme une véritable bête dépourvue de sens et bourrée de pulsions primaire.

oOo

La musique nuança son rythme et Alexy s'adapta, ralentissant ses mouvements. En regardant autour de lui il vit de nombreux couples de former. Petits amis, amis où même étrangers, chacun se saisissait d'un partenaire à accompagner dans ce tempo lent et langoureux.

-Approches beauté, ressent l'atmosphère, railla Dakota d'un ton faussement séducteur.

-Tu veux vraiment rendre Kim jalouse ? , le taquina-t-il.

Pour toute réponse le blond passa ses bras autour de sa taille et amorça des mouvements de hanches lascifs. Alexy ne s'en alarma pas. Il savait que le blond n'avait absolument aucune intention de le séduire et il savait qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune intention de séduire qui que ce soit ce soir. C'était un pur jeu, un moyen de vider sa tête de tous problèmes pour ne ressentir que le plaisir de se sentir vivant et en bonne compagnie.

Il se contenta de passer des bras détendus autour des épaules de l'autre et de poser sa tête dans le creux de l'une d'elles. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître il se sentait en confiance avec Dakota. D'un point de vue purement amicale évidemment. Il était un des rares à ne pas prendre mal ses flirts outrageusement insistants et le blond était le seul à avoir capté sa détresse par-delà son sourire. Peu après le rejet qu'il avait subit c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé mélancolique dans une pièce vide lors d'une fête et qui l'avait consolé. Et en retour il avait tenté de voir à travers les airs de dragueurs pour découvrir une personne bien plus fragile et en mal d'amour qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Dakota était parfois un insupportable branleur mais il avait ses raisons. Comme il ne le jugeait pas il se refusait de le juger. Comme il aurait aimé que ses relations amoureuses soit aussi simples que ses amitiés.

Soudain une main puissante vint l'arracher à l'étreinte chaleureuse et il hoqueta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec celui à cause duquel Dakota le dorlotait ainsi. Sans un mot, il le traîna au milieu de la foule. Alexy tenta bien de s'extirper de sa poigne mais c'était vain, l'autre était bien trop puissant et inconscient du mal qu'il lui faisait en lui broyant ainsi le poignet. Étourdi, ballotté à travers la foule, il ne parvint à reprendre son souffle que lorsque le brun l'eut traîné hors de la boîte. Profitant de cette bouffée d'air pour chasser résignation et confusion de sa tête, il opposa enfin une résistance à son agresseur qui stoppa sa course dans une ruelle adjacente à la boîte. La pénombre les dissimulait aux yeux des passants et des clients qui allaient et sortaient du club. Mal à l'aise, Alexy s'escrima pour lui faire lâcher prise mais c'était peine perdue.

Le brun ne fit même pas mine de forcer lorsqu'il le plaqua contre le mur et bloqua son bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le regard flou, la mine chiffonnée et à moitié consciente de ce qu'il faisait, il était évident qu'il avait bu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? , cracha finalement Alexy.

Sa voix était plus ténue que ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement un regard intense qui paraissait livrer bataille pour analyser la situation.

-Alexy ?! Alexy t'es où ?!

La voix de Dakota fut comme une vague de soulagement pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler, à lui crier de venir le sortir d'ici.

Mais avant d'avoir put émettre un son il fut bâillonné. Bâillonné par les lèvres de Kentin.

oOo

C'était doux. C'était bon. C'était familier, chaud et divin.

Il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle. A travers la brume qui obstruait sa raison il apercevait les pupilles dilatées et horrifiées qui le toisait. Il sentit gronder une rage injustifiée au fond de son ventre. Comment osait-il le regarder ainsi alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé, lui qui avait initié ce foutoir et l'avait plongé dans le doute.

-Alexy !

Une pulsion lui intima d'avaler la phrase qui était sur le point de franchir ces lèvres. Quand il sentit la bouche se sceller sous ses assauts, il finit par reprendre ses distances.

-Laisses-moi partir.

Le miaulement pitoyable ne fit que redoubler sa rage. Pourquoi agissait-il en victime quand c'était lui qui avait provoqué cela ?

-Pour que tu ailles retrouver l'autre gigolo ? Hors de question.

Ce n'étaient pas ses mots. Ce n'étaient pas ses pensées. Mais ils résonnaient tout de même dans l'air frais et abrasif. Un frémissement y répondit et Alexy baissa le menton.

-Ça t'amuses de jouer avec moi ? Ça t'amuses de venir foutre ma vie en l'air et en plus d'aller en chercher un autre contre lequel te frotter ?

-C'est quoi ton problème ? , gronda Alexy, Ça n'as rien a voir avec toi, tu m'as jeté je te signales. Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi et j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je...

Un troisième baiser vint lui couper le souffle. Un hurlement possessif parcourut les veines de Kentin. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de le pousser à remettre tout son être en question et de l'oublier si vite avant même que Kentin n'ai pu mettre au clair cette situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait d'Alexy, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le voir faire...ça avec un autre que lui. Pas maintenant, pas aussi tôt. Il ne lui avait pas laissé de temps. Il avait juste besoin de temps. Ensuite tout s'éclaircirait et il pourrait le laisser partir.

Un autre appel résonna et Alexy parvint à détourner la tête.

-Dake..., s'étrangla-t-il.

Le sang de Kentin ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne se sentait plus lui-même, il n'était plus lui-même. Tout son être était régit par une essence bestiale et primaire. Une essence qui lui criait de revendiquer ce qui lui appartenait.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu le laisses te toucher comme ça ? , s'enquit-il, Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? Est-ce que c'était mieux ?

Il entreprit de passer ses mains sur le corps si troublant, molestant inconsciemment les parcelles touchées par Dakota. Il se remémorait la façon dont le blond caressait Alexy et il ne parvenait pas à le supporter. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher, pas le droit d'essayer tant que Kentin ne s'était pas décidé. Il haïssait Dakota. Il le haïssait pour avoir une fois de plus ravivé ses doutes et pour oser toucher au sujet de son trouble. Il se sentait si bien contre lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser à un autre sans vérifier une ultime fois qu'il ne regretterait pas ce forfait. Une faible paire de main saisit les siennes pour le stopper.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux plus ? C'est mieux avec lui ? Tu es avec lui ?

Une foule de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais derrière l'apparente agressivité se cachait une peur sourde. Était-il trop tard pour lui, n'aurait-il donc plus aucune chance de balayer tout ses doutes et de fournir une réponse claire à Alexy ?

Épouvanté, il plaqua Alexy contre le mur.

-Je veux essayer Alexy. Je me sens bien, je veux rester comme ça. Je n'aime pas les mecs mais j'aime faire ça avec toi. Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste...

-Parce que je ne suis pas ta putain d'expérience !

Interloqué, il se décolla du garçon aux cheveux azurs. Le hurlement déchirant lui avait conféré une soudaine lucidité et il contempla avec horreur les larmes qui dévalaient le visage de l'autre jeune homme.

-Je...Je n'ai jamais dit...

-Non mais tu t'entends ?! , reprit Alexy en épongeant les perles salées à l'aide de sa manche, C'est toi qui m'as repoussé en me traitant de cinglé ! Et maintenant tu te bourres la gueule et tu me revendiques comme si je te devais quelque chose ! Je ne veux rien « essayer » avec toi, j'ai des sentiments, des vrais, je ne suis pas une putain d'expérimentation ! Je ne suis pas à l'essai Kentin ! Alors arrêtes d'agir comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre de moi ! Arrêtes de me faire espérer et gardes tes putains de confusions pour toi !

La tirade s'acheva dans un silence de plomb, ponctué par le souffle hoquetant d'Alexy.

-Et lâches-moi. Retiens-moi seulement et seulement si tu es prêt à envisager autre chose qu'une aventure destinée à t'assurer que t'es hétéro.

Docile et sonné, Kentin obéis. Pas parce qu'il avait fait son choix. Mais parce qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Devenir dingue parce qu'un mec approchait celui qu'il avait rejeté quelques semaines auparavant. Harceler ce dernier comme si il était en faute si il n'était pas capable de démêler ses propres sentiments. Et l'acculer jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure devant lui.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce Kentin violent, injuste et terrifiant. Il n'avait jamais été poussé dans de tels retranchements par qui que ce soit. Même du temps où il avait le béguin pour Kiyah il ne serais jamais tombé aussi bas. Était-ce parce qu'il ne savait plus où il en était ? Où bien parce qu'au fond il connaissait la réponse à son dilemme et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'envisager. Peu importe. Alexy n'avait pas à en pâtir. Il n'avait fait que se confesser, c'était Kentin qui se rendait fou tout seul.

-Désolé.

Mais personne ne put l'entendre, la ruelle avait été déserté, l'abandonnant seul en proie à ses doutes démultipliés...


	5. Enfermés

**E pour Enfermés**

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, Kentin faillit entrer en collision avec un inconnu.

-Eh fais atten...

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand il posa enfin les yeux sur la personne qu'il avait presque heurté. Il sentit sa mâchoire pendre, tentant vainement de lancer quelque chose à son adresse.

Cependant l'autre ne semblait pas aussi pétrifié que lui et profita de cet état de choc pour s'esquiver et le fuir, repartant dans le couloir par lequel il venait d'arriver. Incapable de le retenir, Kentin déglutit péniblement et s'adossa contre les casiers. Luttant contre les souvenirs si honteux qui lui filait la nausée.

-Alexy où tu vas ? Notre classe est par...

Kentin leva les yeux vers Armin qui arrivait vers lui, surpris qu'Alexy ai rebroussé chemin si brutalement. Cependant son étonnement s'effaça quand il reconnut le brun en treillis. Malgré son regard durci de reproches, il n'arriverait pas à le faire culpabiliser. Et pour cause il était déjà empli de remords. Au point d'en étouffer.

Jusqu'à maintenant il avait eu tout le loisir d'échapper aux conséquences de ses actes et d'y réfléchir clairement, s'en s'emporter ni être troublé par l'objet de ses doutes. Cinq jours durant, Alexy s'était fait porter pâle, sautant les cours jusqu'au mercredi, cette absence l'avait incroyablement angoissé et il avait plusieurs fois prié pour que ses conneries ne l'ai pas poussé à faire une bêtise. Mais à présent il avait décidé de revenir. Il ne se contentait plus de hanter ses pensées, il était là en chair et en os, l'obligeant à mettre un terme à cette situation, une bonne fois pour toute. Kentin redoutait ce moment, il ne se sentait pas les tripes d'assumer ses actes devant lui. Malgré son apparence endurci il demeurait éternellement le gamin confus et lâche.

Toutefois, cette absence inquiétante s'était révélée bénéfique. Même si il en avait peur, il devait faire face. D'autant plus que maintenant il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il savait quelle réponse fournir à Alexy, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas si cela aboutirait à quoi que ce soit à présent. Et il fallait déjà qu'il lui accorde un moment pour s'expliquer, ce qui était tout sauf gagné.

-Kentin ?

Il se tendit en voyant Armin s'approcher, un air terriblement sérieux peint sur son visage. L'infantile et jovial jumeau avait disparut et cela n'était pas du goût de Kentin dont l'estomac se nouait d'appréhension.

-Il faut que ça cesse.

Épuisé, Armin passa une main molle dans sa tignasse avant de la porter à son front pour masser ses sinus, au niveau de son front. Il paraissait réellement éreinté et quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait du accompagné son jumeau durant les derniers jours. Si Armin en avait pâtit à ce point il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel s'était trouvé Alexy.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai vraiment envie de te planter une hache daedra dans la cervelle. Mais je sais que tu était confus à propos de mon frère et que tu n'as pas voulu agir comme un connard. Bien que tu l'ai fais. Je veux que vous mettiez un terme à tout ça. Toi et Alexy.

Kentin ne pouvait qu'approuver, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment forcer le garçon aux cheveux bleus à lui parler.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais il refuse de me voir. Pas que je lui en veuille hein, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi il m'évites mais...

-Je m'occupes de ça, se contenta de répondre Armin.

oOo

-Je peux savoir ou on va ?

Les râlements d'Alexy n'empêchèrent pas son frère de le pousser avec insistance vers une salle de cours.

-Arrêtes de râler et viens, Rosalya m'a assez harcelé pour que j'aille te chercher, j'ai pas besoin de t'entendre râler en plus.

-Rosalya ?

-Ouais, une sombre histoire de tenue et de design pour la prochaine collection de son copain, encore un truc chiant en somme.

Alexy se radoucit à cette nouvelle, passer du temps avec la lunatique Rosalya était toujours un bon moment. Si en plus elle lui demandait son avis en matière de fringue, il était proche du nirvana.

-Bon allez elle est là, je vous laisse à vos chiffons.

-Le jour où tu comprendras l'importance de la mode, je te considérerais enfin comme mon frère, répliqua Alexy en obéissant tout de même.

Il esquissa quelques pas dans la salle et la balaya du regard, tiquant devant l'absence de Rosalya.

-Armin tu es certain que c'était cette salle ? Pas que je remettes en question ton sens de l'orientation mais...

Un claquement sonore le fit sursauter. Faisant volte-face, il contempla la porte fermée avec stupéfaction. Le bruit impossible à confondre d'une clé qu'on tournait dans une serrure acheva de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Oh ! Armin ! Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Attends que je sortes de là ! Je vais créer une nouvelle partie sur tous tes jeux pokémon et les sauvegarder espèce de sale...

-Alexy.

Son corps sembla se figer et se liquéfier à la fois. S'extirpant de derrière un bureau, l'air penaud, il se tenait là. A quelques mètres. Kentin

-Armin, reprit-il d'une voix étranglée, Laisses-moi sortir.

Kentin fronça les sourcils, prêt à protester, mais le jumeau le prit de court.

-Pas question, fit sa voix assourdie par la cloison, Je sais que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais ce n'est pas en le fuyant que tu passeras à autre chose. De plus je pense que Kentin a beaucoup de choses à te dire. Donc maintenant sois un homme et affrontes enfin ce que tu as généré. Je n'ai plus envie de voir mon petit frère s'étouffer dans ses sanglots.

Cette sentence sembla peiner Kentin. Était-il ici contre son gré lui aussi ? Déplorait-il le fait de devoir lui parler ? Ou avait-il seulement pitié de lui ? De l'état dans lequel il était ?

Cette hypothèse le fit bouillonner de rage, la dernière chose qu'il voulait de sa part était de la pitié. Ce n'était pas à lui de le regarder de haut.

-Armin tu ouvres tout de suite !

-Nan ! Arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur la situation. Tu t'es confessé et tu as toi-même déclenché tout ce bordel alors tu assume. Je ne cautionnes pas la réaction de Kentin mais tu ne peux pas fuir ce que tu as produit Alexy.

Le garçon aux cheveux azurs serra les dents. Même son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié et la personne censée prendre son parti dans une telle situation, lui tournait le dos et se rangeait avec lui. Il allait en crever, l'écœurement lui retournait les tripes.

-On parie ? , rétorqua-t-il.

Il y avait sûrement un moyen d'y échapper encore une fois. On ne pouvait pas le forcer à rester avec lui, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Oui il s'était confessé, oui il avait même embrassé Kentin après cela. Mais ça n'excusait en rien la vengeance injuste qu'il avait prise sur lui, ce soir-là au club. Et si Kentin n'acceptait pas ses sentiments alors il n'avait pas à accepter ses explications confuses et ses expériences abusives. Personne pas même Armin ne le contraindrais à supporte cela plus longtemps, il pouvait parfaitement oublier tout ça sans avoir à lui faire face une nouvelle fois.

Et effectivement il avait encore sous la main un moyen de s'enfuir. Ignorant le regard appuyé et suppliant de Kentin, il traversa la salle et alla s'accouder sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Tournant la poignée et ouvrant la vitre, il sonda rapidement la hauteur et maudit Armin pour avoir choisit une salle du premier étage.

-Alexy tu fais quoi ?

Ne daignant pas répondre, il se dit simplement qu'une mauvaise chute était toujours mieux qu'un nouveau face à face torturant. De plus, si il se cassait quelque chose, Armin s'en voudrait assez pour ne plus jamais lui reparler de Kentin.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se hissa sur le rebord et passa une jambe dehors.

-Alexy arrêtes ça immédiatement, lui intima la voix soudain plus dure du brun.

Ignorant l'ordre, il leva l'autre jambe. A présent, il se trouvait assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, les pieds se balançant dangereusement dans le vide. En dessous, d'épais buissons se présentaient comme son point de chute. Idéal pour amortir tout comme pour le cribler de branches. Dommage, il aimait vraiment la tenue qu'il avait choisit ce matin. Il avait pris celle-ci car cela le ravigotait toujours de porter ses vêtements favoris dans ses périodes sombres. Quelle tristesse que ceux-ci aient à être relégués dans la catégorie des fringues porte-poisse et doivent être reniées à jamais à présent qu'ils étaient synonyme d'énième confrontation avec Kentin.

Priant Vivienne Westwood, Anna Wintour, Alexander McQueen et tout autre terrible divinité, il s'approcha encore un peu plus près du bord...

-T'es fou où quoi ?! Tu vas te briser un membre ! , le sermonna le brun.

-Tout plutôt que de rester avec toi, rétorqua finalement Alexy en se propulsant dans le vide.

Ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait si deux bras fermes ne s'étaient soudainement enroulés autour de sa taille.

-Alexy arrêtes ça ! C'est stupide, c'est immature et c'est...

-Tu oses me dire ça après ce que tu as fait ?! Lâches-moi, arrêtes de jouer les hypocrites ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me retiens ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à me poursuivre et à...

-Parce que je t'aime !

Alexy cessa de lutter.

oOo

Instinctivement Kentin enfouit son visage dans le dos d'Alexy, juste en-dessous de sa nuque. Il se sentait frémir d'embarras. Ça y est, c'était enfin sortit, il l'avait enfin assumé. Et à présent il allait voir si Alexy entretenait toujours des sentiments à son égard et si il pensait qu'il en valait encore la peine. Seigneur comme il espérait qu'il en valait encore la peine. Après des jours d'élucubrations mentales et de réflexions embrouillées par la peur et le remord, il n'avait pu en venir qu'à une seule et unique conclusion. Il voulait Alexy. Il avait besoin d'Alexy. Il aimait Alexy. Ce n'était pas encore une flamme impossible à éteindre qu'il entretenait à son égard mais il entendait déjà les crépitements d'un brasier quand il pensait à lui. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se débarrasser de tous ses doutes et de toutes ses absurdes réticences mais il se sentait prêt. Il y parviendrait parce qu'il savait que ça en valait le coup. Il aimait Alexy, il se battrait pour que le lot de conneries qu'il lui avait infligé ne détruise pas à jamais ses chances de se racheter et de lui montrer à quel point ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Alors qu'il étouffait sa brusque timidité dans les plis des vêtements du garçon, il se rendit soudain compte de l'effet que cette odeur avait sur lui. Réconfortante, enivrante, il huma la senteur indescriptible avec bonheur. Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir respirer ceci plus souvent dans le futur. Mais pour ça il fallait déjà qu'ils aient un futur. Et donc il lui fallait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le convaincre de lui accorder une dernière chance.

-Laisses-moi te parler une fois. Une dernière fois et si je ne te convainc pas je demanderais à Armin d'ouvrir la porte.

Il sentit Alexy se tendre contre lui.

-Je t'en supplie. Une dernière fois. Je sais que je ne le mérites pas après ce qui s'est passé ce week-end. Mais tu dois au moins écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Si je ne te dis jamais ce que je ressens pour toi je ne saurais pas si j'ai eu une chance d'être avec toi où pas. Je veux savoir si j'ai encore une chance de me rattraper. Et je veux enfin être franc avec toi et avec moi-même.

Un silence pesant s'installa et nul ne cilla. Ancrés dans cette étrange position, ils se tendaient au contact de l'autre, guettant anxieusement la prochaine tirade. Alexy finit par se contorsionner pour reculer un peu mais ne retourna pas pour autant dans la salle. Kentin se contenta de ce petit compromis et desserra légèrement son étreinte. Cependant ses mains ne quittèrent pas le ventre du garçon. La chaleur et les doux mouvements de cette zone le rassurait et...lui plaisait en vérité. Être si près d'Alexy le confortait dans sa décision, c'était la preuve finale que ses sentiments étaient sincères.

-Je sais que j'ai eu une réaction violente...et que je t'ai longtemps laissé dans le doute, fit-il en brisant la glace, Mais j'ai bien réfléchit et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai réagi aussi stupidement.

-Parce que je suis un garçon ? , trancha finalement Alexy.

-En partie. Mais aussi parce que je me croyais amoureux de Kiyah il n'y a pas si longtemps. En fait je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de personne à part elle et...Du coup je ne m'attendais pas du tout à m'enticher d'un mec. Mais maintenant que j'y pense je me fiches du sexe de la personne. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est mes sentiments. Et quand je ne prends que cela en compte je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je suis amoureux de toi. C'est encore très confus dans ma tête et je me pose un tas de question mais si j'ai bien une certitude c'est celle-ci.

Le cœur battant la chamade après cet aveu, il serra de plus belle son captif. Comme si sa réponse si élaborée et psychologiquement profonde allait le faire fuir. Il projetait sa propre peur sur Alexy, lui attribuant des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens car il ne supportait pas de les endurer tout seul.

-Et je suis censé répondre quoi ?

Il sortit de sa transe apeurée. Alexy lui tournait toujours le dos et il ne pouvait voir quel expression accompagnait ces paroles sèches.

-Je suis censé accepter de sortir avec toi même si on est dans une relation instable et incertaine ? Je suis censé faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà blessé à cause de tes confusions et oublier qu'un jour peut-être tu pourrais encore me faire un coup pareil ? Je suis censé vivre dans la peur qu'un jour tu change d'avis parce que tu as enfin fais le tris dans ta tête et que finalement je n'étais qu'une erreur de parcours où une expérience ?

-Tu es tout sauf une expérience où une erreur ! , protesta vivement Kentin, Je ne m'engagerais pas de la sorte et je ne te donnerais pas des illusions si j'avais encore des doutes sur mes sentiments. Je ne veux plus jamais te faire du mal, si je n'étais pas sûr de t'aimer je te laisserais en paix parce que tu mérites plus que ça. Et si je voulais seulement expérimenter je ne le ferais pas avec toi. Je ne le ferais jamais avec quelqu'un qui entretient de vrais sentiments, je ne jouerais pas avec ceux-ci pour un simple essai. Tu peux douter de tout sauf de mes sentiments. Ne les négliges pas quand j'essaye de ne pas négliger les tiens.

Le mutisme d'Alexy l'inquiéta et il pressa délicatement ses côtes afin de susciter une quelconque réaction. Le garçon réagit enfin et inspira bruyamment avant de lui fournir une réponse.

-Je ne peux pas te dire oui maintenant. J'ai trop peur. Je comprends que tu sois confus, c'est tout nouveau pour toi et j'ai été plutôt...radical. Mais je suis sûrement trop égoïste pour t'accorder une nouvelle chance. Pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin de temps et j'ai besoin d'être à nouveau à l'aise avec toi. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu ne vas pas encore péter un plomb où te mettre dans un sale état parce que notre relation te perturbe.

Kentin était à moitié soulagé et à moitié déçu. Il savait qu'il avait trop blessé Alexy et qu'il en payerait les conséquences, une tension allait demeurer entre eux pendant quelques temps et il lui faudrait faire ses preuves. Mais les paroles de son amour reflétaient un espoir. L'espoir qu'à force de temps et de patience ils réapprennent à se faire confiance jusqu'à envisager une véritable relation sans crainte ni doutes. Ce n'était ni un oui ni un non. C'était un peut-être et c'était amplement suffisant pour l'instant. Après tout ça il n'aurait oser demander plus.

-Je suis prêt à patienter. Tu en vaux la peine. Quand je te dis que je t'aime ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air. Ce que je ressens c'est...Bien plus fort que ce que je ressentais avec Kiyah. J'ai douté car c'était différent mais en définitive je suis certain que cela surpasse mes anciens béguins. Pas que tu sois un béguin ! Absolument pas ! Justement c'est grâce à toi que je peux maintenant faire la différence entre les amourettes que j'ai vécu et les véritables sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. C'est tellement fort que s'en est douloureux parfois. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, je veux être avec toi. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré une personne malgré le trouble et la douleur que ça peut apporter. Et je suis prêt à les endurer parce que tu en vaux la peine.

-C'est bon tu as finit le poète torturé ?

Surpris par le ton rieur de son captif, il l'observa se tourner enfin vers lui. Il fut choqué. Malgré ses rires et son sourire, il semblait au bord des larmes.

-Je t'ai vexé ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? , s'affola-t-il, Dis-le si tu veux partir, je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester si...

-Kentin.

Le ton n'était ni dur, ni menaçant mais il le condamna tout de même au silence. Il avait bien trop parlé, c'était au tour d'Alexy.

-Je veux bien essayer, lui concéda finalement l'autre, Mais c'est bien parce que t'es canon et que t'as des abdos en béton armé.

Cela n'avait rien d'un compliment mais Kentin sourit doucement. C'était bon signe si Alexy retrouvait son humour acide et taquin. Cela signifiait qu'ils revenaient à de bonnes bases non ?

-Plus sérieusement, reprit le garçon aux cheveux cyan, Je te crois mais je préfère prendre des précautions. J'espère que tu comprends mais là c'est toi qui est...Mis à l'essai. Je n'aime pas le terme mais je ne veux pas te mentir.

Kentin acquiesça, il était prêt à accepter toutes ses conditions du moment qu'il pouvait à nouveau rester à ses côtés, que ce soit en tant que petit ami où simple copain. Si il ne pouvait pas avoir son amour, son amitié suffirait. Bien qu'il regretterait toujours d'avoir gaspillé ses chances...

Incapable de tenir sa langue, il lui posa tout de même la question si délicate qui le torturait.

-Dis, tu m'aime toujours ?

Par-dessus son épaule, Alexy lui décocha une œillade dubitative.

-Je comprendrais si tu avais fait une croix sur moi. Si tu étais passé à autre chose. Si c'est le cas ne me ménages pas et sois franc avec moi. Ne te force pas à m'accorder cette chance alors que tu n'as plus envie de moi.

L'air hébété, l'autre le fixa quelques minutes encore avant de plisser les yeux d'un air agacé. Kentin se recroquevilla, certain qu'il avait touché juste...Jusqu'à ce qu'Alexy se retourner complètement et lui assène un brutal coup de poing sur la caboche.

-Aie ! C'était pour quoi ça ?!

-T'es complètement débile où quoi ? Tu pense que je me mettrais dans des états pareils pour un mec dont je me fiches ?! Si j'étais passé à autre chose Armin ne nous aurais pas enfermés ici et j'aurais juste appelé la police pour signaler ton cas de harcèlement. Putain je suis au bord des larmes et tu penses que je ne me soucies plus de toi ? Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai craqué sur toi déjà crétin ?

Pris au dépourvu par le ton soudain furieux de son vis à vis, Kentin adopta un air apeuré et protégea sa tête pour prévenir un nouvel assaut. Bien, au moins ça faisait une question de moins à éclaircir. Alexy l'aimait encore et avait de sérieux penchants pour l'amour sadomasochiste. Bon à savoir.

Peu importait, il mourrait littéralement de joie à cette révélation et il s'intimait mentalement de ne pas sauter au cou d'Alexy pour le soulever et le faire valser dans ses bras. Car malgré sa confusion encore présente sur certains points, le bonheur qui résultait de cette nouvelle ébranlait toutes ses inquiétudes. Il en était certain maintenant, il n'avait besoin que de cette certitude, le reste n'était qu'un détail qu'il réglerait tôt où tard sans que cela affecte son amour pour Alexy.

-Ça veut dire que je peux t'inviter demain ?

-Je suppose que oui, s'adoucit Alexy en balançant nerveusement ses pieds depuis le haut de son perchoir.

-Tu préfère quoi comme cuisine ?

-Hum...Armin m'a récemment converti au japonais mais j'aime beaucoup les plats exotiques.

-Parfait j'ai quelques recettes en tête et...

-Tu comptes cuisiner ? , s'étonna l'autre.

-Évidemment !

-Rectification : tu sais cuisiner ? Je pensais que le seul plat que tu connaissais c'était les Petits Princes, ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle.

-Eh ! Je suis un homme plein de surprises.

Le sourire d'Alexy frémit mais s'élargit alors que Kentin se rapprochait et posait une main préoccupé sur la sienne.

-J'avais cru comprendre oui, avoua le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Kentin se cala entre ses jambes et enroula ses bras contre les siens avant de se pencher près, si près, de son visage. Ne parvenant à se contenir, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Alexy.

A ce contact, le garçon se raidit et le brun prit instinctivement ses distances, redoutant d'être allé trop loin.

-Désolé, fit-il, penaud.

-Non c'est juste...A cause de la dernière fois...J'appréhende encore un peu.

-Désolé, répéta-t-il, honteux à présent, J'aurais du y penser.

-C'est bon, n'y penses plus. On va juste...Y aller doucement d'accord ? Après tout tu es encore à l'essai, on est pas tout à fait ensemble. Ne le prends pas mal.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette situation est déjà plus que tout ce que j'espérais.

-Ouah je n'ai pas choisit un garçon exigeant en fin de compte. Tu me passeras tous mes caprices et tu n'en auras aucun si j'ai bien compris ? Le rêve ! , plaisanta l'autre.

Kentin hocha la tête avec un sourire rayonnant, si contagieux qu'Alexy y répondit avant d'enfin descendre de sa fenêtre pour se coller de plus près.

-Maintenant qu'on a...Mis les choses en point, fit Alexy en mimant des guillemets, On pourrais peut-être prévenir Armin et aller en cours. Je veux pas te presser mais...

Le brun porta un regard à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes pour se rendre en cours. Plus le temps de profiter de ce moment de délivrance et de bonheur durement acquis.

Alexy le contourna, abandonnant son étreinte à son grand regret. Cependant, sa main demeura agrippée à la sienne. Malgré ses conditions et le fait qu'il ai clairement indiqué qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Alexy lui témoignait des attentions inattendues mais absolument divines à ses yeux. Ce qui semblait insignifiant pour les autres traduisait quelque chose d'incroyablement fort pour eux.

-Armin c'est bon, tu peux me délivrer de ma tour d'ivoire, la Belle a enfin maté la Bête.

Kentin lui adressa un regard courroucé et l'autre affecta de ne pas le remarquer, réprimandant un rire.

-Armin ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, ils se concertèrent du regard.

-Armin tout est arrangé, insista Alexy, Ouvres maintenant.

-Je te jures qu'il ne m'as pas tué ou poussé par la fenêtre. Tu peux nous laisser sortir, insista Kentin.

-Sérieusement, soupira l'autre garçon, Si j'avais voulu te tuer j'aurais été plus créatif.

Il éclata de rire devant la mine scandalisé du brun mais reporta bien vite son attention sur la porte close. Après d'autres appels menaçants et suppliants, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Soit Armin ne les croyait pas, soit il était partit, les laissant cloîtrés dans cette salle.

-Bon, se résigna Kentin, On dirait que tu vas finalement pouvoir fuir par cette fenêtre.

-Ouaip. Et tu amortiras ma chute vu que tu me passe tous mes caprices.

-Eh !


	6. Famille

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cette immense attente ! J'ai fait un grand et paresseux break d'été et j'ai enchaîné avec mon entrée en fac donc j'ai été un peu débordée. Mais comme j'ai été privée de wifi ou de connexion internet dans ma cité universitaire j'ai pu trouver le temps d'écrire au lieu de flemmarder sur le net ! Donc voici le chapitre suivant de mes OS Kalexy et Tutoring Horseface sortiras bientôt aussi ! ^^**

**Please enjoy my sweet cuties !**

* * *

Les rayons chaleureux du soleil matinal se posait sur leur peau nue alors qu'ils somnolaient doucement. Le premier à ouvrir un œil fut Kentin. Il remua d'abord quelques instants, cherchant ses repères et tâtonnant le matelas à la recherche de l'autre. Il soupira d'aise en caressant du bout des doigts un épiderme doux et tiède. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage aux traits détendus et ne purent s'en détourner. A l'aveuglette il parcourut la peau de sa paume, remontant le long des hanches jusqu'à une épaule veloutée et achevant son chemin sur la joue rosie de l'assoupi. Avec émotion, il l'observa réagir à son touché. Clignant ses paupières engourdies, Alexy s'étira finalement pour délier ses membres rompus. Tel un félin, il se contorsionna avant de rouler contre le torse du brun et de s'y pelotonner. Bien qu'il ouvrit à son tour les yeux il conserva son mutisme, se contentant de lui rendre son intense regard. Se concertant sans mots, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et partagèrent un baiser engourdi par le sommeil mais aussi doux et chaleureux que les rayons qui les nimbaient.

Ils étaient bien, parfaitement, incroyablement bien. Ils auraient put le rester, ils auraient du le rester...

-Kentin ? Mon chéri on vient de rentrer ! Comment vas...Oh.

L'atmosphère légère fut lestée d'une chape de plomb alors que la silhouette de la mère de Kentin apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tout aussi pétrifiés que la femme, ils demeurèrent un long moment dans la position compromettante. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse mine de quitter la pièce.

-Maman, fit Kentin d'une voix rendue rauque par le désarrois, Maman je t'en prie restes là, laisses-moi t'expliquer mais s'il te plaît n'appelles pas Papa, s'il te plaît ne l'appelles...

Elle n'en eu nul besoin. Il avait déjà rejoint sa femme dans l'encadrure de la porte. Ainsi que dans son haineuse épouvante.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, il ne tentait même plus de refréner les larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues. Intarissables.

_-Pars._

_-Quoi ? Je...Non, je ne te laisses pas !_

_-Pars je te dis.._

_-Non tu ne vas pas affronter cela seul. Je suis ton petit ami, tu as besoin de moi, alors hors de question que je..._

_-Tu es bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment alors dégages je te dis !_

_-...Kentin..._

_-Dégages où c'est moi qui te virerais d'ici !_

Ses hoquètements redoublèrent au souvenir de la récente conversation. Et pourtant il se sentait coupable de pleurer, il se sentait coupable d'avoir fuit et joué les victimes au lieu de tenir tête à celui qui était réellement à plaindre. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de revendiquer ainsi la peine d'une personne qu'il n'avait même pas aidé.

Mais il avait eu peur, si peur. Peur de l'attitude froide et implacable de cet homme qui leur avait ordonné, sans l'once d'une émotion dans la voix, de cesser tout de suite cette liaison obscène et avait intimé à son fils de descendre une fois rhabillé tout en faisant bien comprendre à Alexy qu'il n'avait plus rien a faire dans leur maison. Peur du rejet violent de Kentin qui avait semblé ne plus supporter sa simple présence une fois son père partit. Peur des yeux écarquillés par le dégoût de sa mère lorsqu'il s'était glissé prestement hors du domicile familial, animé par une terreur sourde. Peur parce que cette situation lui en rappelait tant d'autres auxquelles il ne voulait plus penser. Des situations semblables sans être pareilles.

Et ce n'était pourtant pas à lui d'avoir peur. Ce n'était pas lui qui risquait le plus et qui allait perdre le plus dans tout cela. C'est pourquoi il se sentait si lâche et égoïste en cet instant.

Il aurait du rester à ses côtés, contre sa volonté. Il s'était défilé sous l'effet de la terreur, coincé dans une maison où il ne semblait ne plus avoir aucun allié, tétanisé à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à lui. Il se sentait égoïste, si égoïste, il n'était même plus certain de pouvoir lui faire face. Il n'était même plus certain de pouvoir atteindre son portable pour l'appeler. Il avait peur, si peur, des nouvelles qu'il recevrait. Il allait le haïr. Bien que ce soit lui qui lui avait intimé de quitter les lieux il ne l'avait sûrement pas réellement souhaité. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir souhaité, qui aurait voulu se retrouver esseulé face à ce genre de situation ?

Il aurait sûrement préféré qu'il lui désobéisse, qu'il ne s'enfuit pas comme un voleur. Qu'il ne l'abandonne pas alors que c'était à cause de lui qu'il devait affronter ceci.

Il allait le haïr et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Et le pire c'est qu'il se confortait dans cette idée au lieu de se battre et de retourner là-bas. Pathétique.

-Alexy dis-moi ce qu'il se passe bordel...

Il refoula un sanglot surpris. Il avait presque oublié la présence d'Armin de l'autre côté de la porte. A peine arrivé à la maison son jumeau avait remarqué son attitude étrange. Une attitude qu'il avait déjà pu observer du temps où c'était lui qui subissait ce type de confrontation. Seulement aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Kentin et personne n'était là pour lui.

Il n'avait donc pas le droit de se plaindre et d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Son vœu le plus cher aurait été qu'Armin puisse venir en aide à Kentin au lieu de lui mais il ne pouvait émettre un mot sans étouffer dans ses sanglots.

Miraculeusement, le son de la sonnette vint déloger Armin de son point de campement et Alexy pu laisser filtrer quelques halètements bouleversés sans s'inquiéter d'être entendu.

Halètements qui s'étranglèrent alors qu'il entendit l'exclamation d'Armin en bas de l'escalier.

-Kentin c'est toi ?! Putain qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! C'est pour ça qu'Alexy chiale en haut, tu t'es battu où un truc du...

La ruée d'Alexy jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé le coupa net et il du reculer vivement pour ne pas être percuté de plein fouet. Cependant ce fulgurant élan se pétrifia, Alexy s'arrêtant à deux pas de Kentin. Ne sachant plus vraiment pourquoi il s'était tant empressé à descendre alors qu'il était résolu à ne plus jamais regarder Kentin dans les yeux, il se retrouvait à présent tétanisé. Et pas seulement par le remord. L'air hagard, Kentin tentait de dissimuler à l'aide de sa capuche un œil tuméfié.

Aurait-il pu éviter cela ? Aurait-il pu préserver Kentin si il était resté ? Il ne connaissait la réponse mais il devait faire face aux conséquences de sa lâcheté et elles lui donnaient la nausée.

Il n'osait ni avancer, ni parler, il n'osait plus rien faire de peur de s'immerger encore plus profondément dans ses erreurs. Il voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras, lui sangloter qu'il était désolé, lui promettre que cela n'arriverait plus. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

-Tu vas bien ?

Les mots prononcés avec préoccupation le tirèrent de sa léthargie mentale mais ne le libérèrent que très peu de son entrave physique. Une nouvelle vague de larme vint humidifier ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...J'ai été un peu...Rude. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Mais Alexy ne faisait que rester de marbre, ce qui sembla préoccuper Kentin plus qu'il ne l'aurait du.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, renchérit-il, Pardonnes-moi Lexy je n'aurais pas du te...

Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa sentence que des poings assénaient à son torse de faibles mais furieux coups. Sous le choc, il se laissa faire et ne broncha même pas quand son dos heurta le mur. Puis, comme éreinté d'avoir trop lutté, Alexy s'écroula contre lui, visage en pleurs niché au creux de son cou et mains quémandeuses pétrissant son torse de caresses désolées.

-Abruti, hoqueta le garçon aux cheveux cyan, Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça ! Crétin ! Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir ?! Espèce de...De con ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je ne te laisses ! Plus jamais tu ne me laisses partir ! Plus jamais ! Enfoiré !

Sans protestations Kentin le laissa le molester de caresses et de coups mêlés et, lorsqu'il le sentit une fois de plus perdre sa vigueur et glisser contre lui, il l'encercla de ses bras et pencha sa tête de manière à ce que son visage soit à un souffle de celui d'Alexy.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me hais pas ? , éructa faiblement ce dernier.

Oui pourquoi Kentin se montrait aussi clément ? Pourquoi l'accueillait-il à bras ouvert et pourquoi laissait-il Alexy rejeter toute la faute sur lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le détester comme toute personne normale ? Pourquoi devait-il l'aimer au point de le laisser lui infliger tout ça ?

-Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit simplement Kentin.

Malgré ses allures toujours solides sa voix trahissait une immense lassitude. Un ton épuisé et perdu au point d'en devenir indifférent. Alexy s'éloigna d'un pas et leva bravement son regard pour le planter dans le sien.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider. C'est...C'est comme si je t'avais abandonné. Que je leur avais laissé le feu vert pour te...

Il se tut sous les iris soudainement durcit du châtain.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça.

Il ne répliqua pas cette fois-ci, quelque chose dans ce ton peu amène à batailler lui disait de céder.

Quelques minutes de silences défilèrent pendant lesquelles ils se cherchèrent du regard, guettèrent un signe de l'autre, attendirent un signal pour passer à autre chose. Mais rien. C'était une pause tendue sans être agressive, juste emplie de lourds sentiments dur à démêler.

-Hum...Kentin ?

Heureusement que Armin était toujours prompt à rappeler sa présence. Il avait du quitter l'entrée à un moment où un autre sans qu'aucun ne prenne garde car il tendait à présent une poche de glace au petit ami de son frère. Alexy se sentit aussitôt coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Avant de ruer Kentin de coups injustifiés par exemple. Celui-ci accepta le cadeau plus que bienvenu et l'appliqua sur son œil brunit. Un soupir tremblant de soulagement lui échappa et serra de plus belle le cœur du jeune homme aux cheveux azurs. Malgré les refus de Kentin il allait avoir à reparler de cette affaire. Et il allait devoir assumer sa culpabilité dans celle-ci.

* * *

Quand les parents des jumeaux découvrirent le visage blessé de Kentin ils l'obligèrent à s'installer chez eux pour la semaine. Les parents des jumeaux avaient toujours grandement apprécié Kentin et avaient étés enchantés lorsque lui et Alexy avait enfin décidé de se déclarer leur flamme. Ils accueillaient le garçon quand et aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait et l'avait toujours assuré de leur soutien en cas de besoin. Ce qu'il prouvait aujourd'hui en protégeant et en prenant Kentin en charge. Bien que le père prenne cela très au sérieux, mais avec calme toutefois, il ne parvint pas à stopper les hurlements vindicatifs de sa femme. Celle-ci criait à tout va qu'elle ne laisserait pas de telles choses lui passer sous le nez sans protester et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à adopter Kentin si cela pouvait le sauvegarder de nouvelles attaques. L

Alexy ne savait si cela satisfaisait où peinait Kentin. Il n'était pas un garçon aimant qu'on s'apitoie sur lui. Mais le châtain s'obstinait à rester silencieux sur le sujet, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant il demeurait chez Alexy, ignorant les appels de ses parents et prenant soin de son œil tuméfié. Et il semblait refuser de se rappeler la cause de tout ça. Son père. Et Alexy.

Leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi fragile. En surface ne transparaissait aucune animosité, aucun signe de rancune. Mais enfouit sous les sourires et les gestes affectueux il sentait un malaise s'insinuer entre eux. Créé de non-dits et de déni.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir tu sais, fit quelques jours plus tard Alexy, excédé de ce silence empoisonné.

Et, alors qu'il s'était attendu à un silence indifférent, une main l'avait durement empoigné et il s'était retrouvé face à un visage crispé de rage.

-Arrête de dire ça bordel ! Arrêtes !

-Pourquoi quand c'est la vérité ?! , objecta tristement l'autre.

La poigne s'était faite plus dure, plus cruelle, les sentiments remontaient enfin à la surface. Alexy s'était attendu à la vague de reproches et de fureur que Kentin devait contenir en lui depuis ce jour-là. Mais il ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à la confession suivante.

-Mais il n'y a que toi pour te dire ça ! Alors oui tu aurais pu rester ! Oui tu aurais pus me désobéir ! Et tu aurais pu te faire défigurer par mon putain de père ! Pas moi ! Moi il a encore l'espoir que je me raisonne, toi il n'y a rien qui le retiens de te détruire ! Et ça je ne pouvais le permettre ! Parce que tant que tu es là, tant que tu es debout avec moi et tant que tu vas bien je peux endurer tout ça ! Si il t'étais arrivé quelque chose, si tu étais resté et s'il avait porté la main sur toi tu n'aurais plus été le même et je n'aurais pu le supporter ! J'ai besoin de toi Alexy mais j'ai besoin que tu restes comme tu es pour pouvoir traverser ça ! Parce que tant que tu es avec moi et que je peux te protéger je me fiches de ce qu'il me diras, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut me faire, je sais que tu seras là et que ça effaceras tout ! Je ne peux pas te laisser t'abîmer encore plus, je ne peux pas t'abîmer encore plus, je veux te préserver parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de me préserver moi-même ! Alors arrêtes ! Arrêtes de t'accuser à tort quand tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et que tu es toujours là à me soutenir ! Arrêtes de t'accuser parce que je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne peux pas supporter de t'abîmer alors arrêtes de me rappeler que je l'ai quand même fait !

A bout de souffle, les joues fleurit de larmes et les membres tremblants, il cueillit ses lèvres. Une conclusion muette lui intimant d'accepter cette confession et de la prendre en compte avant de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Et, pour cette fois-ci, Alexy abdiqua.

* * *

Le soir même Kentin décida, au grand plaisir de toute la famille, de préparer le dîner. Alexy savait que c'était un moyen de les remercier pour leur aide et qu'il était embarrassé de causer tant de problèmes et de profiter de leur hospitalité. Bien que personne ne lui reproche rien il se sentait obligé de s'impliquer au mieux dans la vie de famille et de rendre n'importe quel service afin de se dédommager.

Ce fut alors qu'il cuisinait qu'Alexy le vit enfin sourire. Un véritable sourire empreint d'une sincérité bouleversante pour Alexy. Cela signifiait qu'il commençait à se remettre et qu'il serait bientôt prêt à revenir sur l'incident une fois ses plaies refermées. Cela rassurait son petit ami qui avait choisit de le laisser tranquille tout en lui faisant savoir qu'il pouvait venir lui parler à tout moment. Ce sourire allégea aussi la conscience du garçon. Depuis la confession leur relation était presque revenue à la normale et leurs rapports étaient beaucoup plus honnêtes mais il sentait toujours ce petit pincement de culpabilité lui tenailler le cœur et l'âme.

Tout en brassant les aiguillettes de canard dans la poêle Kentin lui jeta une œillade inquisitrice, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il demeurait immobile et silencieux dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il semblait toujours un peu inquiet du calme soudain qu'Alexy démontrait ces derniers jours. Une autre chose que l'incident avait bousculé. Il avait perdu en insouciance, il avait appris à prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir et surtout il avait accepté qu'un silence tranquille règne au lieu de ses éternels babillages.

Navré de préoccuper de nouveau Kentin il le rassura en venant se blottir dans son dos et en enserrant sa taille de ses bras. Fatigué de tout cela, il enfouit son visage dans la nuque du châtain, humant l'odeur si familière et rassurante qui acheva de le détendre. L'autre accueillit la marque d'affection sans rien dire, se contentant de s'occuper du dîner. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il eu coupé le gaz sous la viande, les petites pommes de terres dorées et les légumes signalant à tous que le repas était fin prêt. Puis, il focalisa enfin son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux cyan et se pencha dans un sourire pour capturer sa bouche et lui rendre la pareille. Ils demeurèrent enlacés quelques minutes encore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ai le cœur de les interrompre.

-Si on attends que vous en aillez finit avec vos cochonneries on mangeras froid, les taquina Armin qui reçut aussitôt une tape de semonce de la part de sa mère.

Alexy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de se glisser hors de l'étreinte de son petit ami mais ce dernier agrippa tout de même sa main pour la conserver dans la sienne. Il répondit à ce geste en déposant un léger baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. A cet instant, ils avaient presque l'impression que rien n'avait changé et qu'ils pouvaient se montrer aussi insouciants qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'ils eurent déposer les plats sur la table et qu'ils eurent prit place autour ils purent enfin déguster la fameuse cuisine de Kentin. Dire qu'elle était délicieuse était un euphémisme. C'était le domaine de prédilection du châtain, un art dans lequel il était passé maître et où il prenait un plaisir immense. Les attentes de sa famille l'avait toujours orienté vers une carrière militaire où du moins plus virile mais Alexy savait parfaitement que, si il avait du suivre ce que lui dictait son cœur, Kentin aurait choisit la cuisine. Mais, à présent qu'il semblait avoir déjà déçu sa famille et coupé les ponts avec elle, il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir décider de son destin par lui-même se dit Alexy.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement, les compliments fusaient vers le chef qui rougissait sous les éloges, quand la sonnette retentit bruyamment. La mère des jumeaux se leva en pestant qu'elle allait passer à la moulinette le crétin qui osait perturber un si bon et copieux dîner sous les rires amusés du reste de la tablée. Elle avait toujours été un phénomène et une boule d'énergie inépuisable, traits que les jumeaux semblaient avoir hérités. Leur père était plus calme et réfléchie, en quelque sorte le penseur et le pacificateur de cette famille qui en avait grand besoin avec ces trois boules de nerfs.

-Armin ranges-moi ce portable, prévint-il d'ailleurs alors que le brun pianotait furtivement pour essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Mais papa, maman viens de sortir de table je peux quand même en profiter un peu. Et puis c'est urgent ! , protesta-t-il d'une voix geignarde en tentant d'achever son message.

-Oh oui je suis certain que débattre avec Tasha sur le pour et le contre de la fin de « The Last Of Us » est d'une importance capitale, le railla Alexy.

-T'as pas idée, répondit Armin sans capter l'ironie de la phrase.

-Au fait Armin, je te préviens qu'en tant que cher ami d'enfance de Tasha je dois m'assurer que tu prends grand soin d'elle, intervint Kentin.

Alexy eu un sourire pour l'attitude de chapon de son petit ami. Celui-ci conservait une grande tendresse pour Kiyah et Tasha, ses deux amies de toujours, et se faisait un devoir d'agir en grand frère protecteur.

-Alors tout traumatisme due à un de tes jeux où à ton langage fleuri quand tu as une manette entre les mains sera sévèrement punit.

-Si il y en a un qui va finir traumatisé c'est bien Armin. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu et entendu Tasha devant un écran mais, personnellement, j'ai sentit mes aïeux se retourner dans leur tombe, le coupa Alexy, Et puis..Il lui est bien trop soumis pour lui infliger quoi que ce soit.

-N'importe quoi ! , s'indigna Armin qui avait tout de même un égo et une fierté virile à soigner, Le jour où tu verras Armin le barbare soumis à une donzelle tu...

-Tu la laisses prendre Leon à Resident Evil.

-Mais...

-Tu la laisses gagner à Soul Calibur.

-Je...

-Et tu la laisses jouer sur ta partie de Skyrim. En dix-sept ans de vie commune je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi soumis. Excepté quand maman te menace avec le batteur, mais bon, là n'importe qui tremblerait.

Vaincu, Armin se renfrogna et se tassa dans son siège sous les rires de la famille.

C'est alors qu'une femme se glissa dans la pièce, étroitement escorté par la mère des jumeaux. Ce fut à cet instant que tout bascula.

-Hum...Bonjour Kentin, mon chéri. Comment-vas-tu ?

* * *

Le silence était de plomb lorsqu'ils s'installèrent sur les canapés du salon autour d'une tasse de café. Tasse servit très hostilement à la nouvelle venue par la mère de famille. Celle-ci sentit bien qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et se trémoussa nerveusement. Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

-Est-ce que...Je pourrais parler seule à seule avec mon fils ?

Alexy, qui se montrait aussi peu amicale que sa mère, jeta un furtif regard à Kentin. Pâle et l'air maladif, il lui répondit par une œillade anxieuse. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Pas cette fois, d'autant plus que la situation était en leur avantage. Il se refusait d'être de nouveau lâche, cette fois il démontrerait que Kentin pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il était lui-même digne de sa confiance et de son amour.

-Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible, rétorqua aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux cyan.

Sous le regard fier de sa mère il passa une main rassurante sur celle moite de son petit ami. Le châtain répondit aussitôt en enlaçant leur doigts, cherchant soutien et force. Il le savait affolé sous ces apparences plutôt impassibles qu'il tentait de maintenir.

-Je..., commença l'intruse.

Mais elle abdiqua devant le regard noir collectif décoché par la famille. Le père des jumeaux se montrait cependant plus conciliant. En son for intérieur il savait que cette femme était un peu à plaindre. Elle n'avait peut-être pas su bien réagir devant la scène qu'elle avait découverte. Il n'était pas toujours évident de découvrir une facette de la vie de ses enfants qu'on ne soupçonnait pas et, prise au dépourvu, elle avait peut-être perdu pieds et réagit de manière confuse. Il ne cherchait pas à l'excuser mais il était prêt à écouter ses explications. Et elle en avait.

-Je suis navrée que tout se soit passé de cette manière l'autre jour, commença-t-elle, Je...J'étais choquée et j'ai...Légèrement...Surréagit...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit sarcastiquement la mère des jumeaux.

Il était rare que son mari la rabroue mais cette fois-ci elle se tut devant son expression de reproche.

-Mais Kentin comprends-moi je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que..., fit-elle en se tendant,...Toi et lui...Enfin je me doutais qu'Alexy était...Mais je ne ne me suis jamais douté que toi aussi tu...

-Était gay ? , craqua Kentin visiblement agacé par ces hésitations peureuses.

Ravigoté par le soutien collectif il s'était redressé et, main toujours serrée dans celle d'Alexy, il défiait sa mère du regard. Cette dernière se dandina sous la gêne.

-C'est cela. Tu n'as jamais montré de signe qui pouvait porter à croire que...Tu étais de ce bord-là et...

-Des signes ? Oh cherches bien tu m'as certainement déjà vu avec tes boucles d'oreilles où tes talons, ironisa le châtain d'un ton amère, Épargnes-moi tes clichés. Je suis gay mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime me travestir. Tu n'aurais jamais pu découvrir les « signes » à moins que tu ne me demandes ce que je pensais des mecs et en particulier d'Alexy.

Cette longue tirade l'avait laissé tremblant de rage. Mais elle eu le mérite de remettre sa mère à sa place.

-Oui tu as raison, céda-t-elle, Je dois avouer que j'ai peut-être...Volontairement fermé les yeux sur certaines choses. Où même choisit d'éviter de me pencher sur ta vie sentimentale. Mais, après de si longues années à courir après Kiyah je n'aurais jamais cru que...

-C'était une excuse. A cette époque je refusais de m'accepter. Et puis je n'avais pas encore rencontré Alexy.

Si la gravité de la discussion ne l'avait pas stoppé, il l'aurait sûrement embrassé à pleine bouche tant il était touché de ces paroles.

-Mais la question ce n'est pas de savoir depuis quand je suis gay, trancha Kentin, La question c'est pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu voulais t'excuser ? T'assurer que j'étais bien gay et que mon père ne m'avait pas frappé pour rien ?

Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle. C'était la toute première fois que Kentin mentionnait le coup. Et on sentait bien que cela lui coûtait d'en parler.

-Tu...Tu es aussi en tort, tu aurais entendu la façon dont tu lui as répondu, bégaya sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh oui parce qu'il s'est lui-même montré particulièrement aimable.

-Tu peux comprendre. Après ce choc...

-Alors le fait que je sois gay ça excuses tout ? Ce n'est plus un problème de me frapper où de me haïr si c'est à cause de ça ? Ça changes tout aussi ? Le fait que je sois ton fils adoré ? Si je refoulais tout ça je redeviendrais ton fils unique chéri ? Tu vas me haïr à cause d'une chose sans importance et qui ne te regardes même pas puisqu'elle ne te fais aucun tort ?

A présent des sillons de larmes coulaient sur les joues pâles de sa mère.

-Non je...Je suis juste perdue Kentin comprends-moi je...Je suis prête à en parler avec toi, je ne veux pas te perdre mais...

-Non ! Si encore tu n'étais que perdue je te pardonnerais ! Je me doutes que c'est difficile à accepter pour toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu devais le laisser faire ! Si tu voulais vraiment m'accepter et me garder tu aurais du, pour une fois dans ta vie, t'opposer à lui ! Tu aurais du lui dire de se calmer, tu aurais du prendre ma défense et tu aurais du essayer de me parler avant de me juger ! Arrêtes de jouer les victimes alors que le bourreau ici c'est toi !

Les exclamations rageuses eurent raison d'elle et elle éclata en gros sanglots emplis de remords.

-J'aurais voulu...Je...Je voulais l'arrêter mais...J'avais peur Kentin...J'avais peur et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait...J'étais perdue...Je...Je ne me rendais pas compte que...

-Que ton fils que tu aimais tant quelques minutes avant se faisait battre parce qu'il n'était tout à coup plus conforme à vos normes ? Tu penses que je n'avais pas peur moi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui prenait les coups et les insultes même si tu aimes te le dire pour excuser ta lâcheté.

La fureur de Kentin semblait sans borne. Bien qu'il demeurait assis Alexy sentait les membres tendus sous ses doigts secoués de tremblements.

-J'ai fait des sacrifices pour vous plaire. J'ai tout fait pour m'améliorer, pour trouver grâce à vos yeux, pour être enfin le fils parfait. Changer le physique c'est facile, ce n'est pas important, ça ne m'as jamais fondamentalement changé. Mais cette fois je ne me transformerais pas pour vous plaire. Si redevenir parfait signifie refouler ce que je suis et ce que j'aime alors je préfère encore que vous me reniez. Je préfère rester avec ceux qui m'aiment tel que je suis plutôt que ceux qui prétendent m'aimer seulement quand je suis à leur goût. Je ne ferais pas semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas et je ne gâcherais pas ma vie pour essayer de plaire à des gens qui ne m'aiment pas vraiment. Alors si tu es venu pour me convaincre de commencer une thérapie où une connerie du genre tu peux tout de suite partir parce que jamais plus je ne me cacherais et ne me mentirais. Si tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour m'accepter tel que je suis alors ce n'est même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne viendrais pas vous faire honte, je ne viendrais pas vous rappeler que votre fils est une abomination, vous pourrez même dire que je suis mort si ça vous chantes je m'en f...

-NON !

Le hurlement horrifié eut le don de calmer Kentin. L'air épouvanté sa mère avait bondit sur ses pieds.

-Non ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire comme si tu étais mort, ne dis plus jamais ça !

Son air éploré s'était métamorphosé en une expression défiante et résolue.

-C'est dure pour moi d'accepter ceci car je n'y étais pas préparé mais ce côté de toi ne sera jamais une excuse valable pour que je te renie ! Et je n'ai jamais, jamais dit que tu était une abomination ! Je suis...choquée certes mais je ne pourrais jamais te haïr pour cela ! Et si ton père fait ce choix alors grand bien lui fasse ! Il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de te voir et si...Et si il essaye alors je le quitterais !

Elle semblait elle-même stupéfaite par ses propres paroles mais n'en démordit pas pour autant.

-Il me faudra du temps, peut-être que je serais toujours un peu gêné d'en parler avec toi mais...Mais si c'est ton choix et si tu en es heureux alors je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Et si ton père refuse de se montrer conciliant alors nous ferons notre vie sans lui. Il est grand temps qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas tout contrôler et que...Et que ses propres problèmes ne concerne que lui et ne se règles pas à coups de poings. Et que si je dois faire un choix entre vous deux je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Si il choisit de te perdre définitivement alors il me perdras moi aussi. Alors...Si jamais tu veux bien me pardonner...Je voudrais qu'on se revoit et...Et qu'on reparle de tout cela. Qu'on fasse le point et que tu m'expliques. Parce que même si je suis perdue, même si je ne comprends pas tout et que je ne suis peut-être pas prête à tout entendre je ne te haïrais jamais pour cela Kentin. Je ne pourrais jamais te demander de souffrir pour être ce que tu n'es pas et je ne te demanderais pas de changer pour moi. Maintenant libre à toi de décider si je mérite une nouvelle chance où si il est trop tard. Je comprendrais si tu refuses de me voir mais saches que, même si j'ai encore du mal à accepter tout cela, je serais toujours là si tu veux de moi.

Ses joues étaient encore humides mais sa voix avait perdue ce ton brisée, elle semblait à présent fermement résolue à convaincre Kentin de son soutien et de sa bonne foi.

D'après l'air abasourdi du châtain nul ne pouvait dire s'il allait accepter devant tant de dévouement où si allait camper sur ses positions et refuser tout contact avec une femme l'ayant autant déçue. Finalement il ferma les yeux d'un air pensif et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Lui qui avait mis tant d'aplomb et de passion dans son discours ne savait absolument plus quoi faire à présent. Devait-il céder et donner une autre chance où bien choisir de ne jamais pardonner ? Il aimait à penser qu'elle le méritait mais, malgré lui, il ressentait de la compassion pour cette mère aimante qui n'avait juste pas su réagir et qui était prête à prendre sur elle et à laisser ses préjugés de côté pour conserver l'amour de son fils. Le fait qu'elle ai laissé son mari lever la main sur son fils paraissait inexcusable mais que dire quand elle lui promettait de le quitter et de laisser tout un pan de sa vie derrière elle si l'acte risquait de se répéter ?

-Je...Je dois y réfléchir, lâcha-t-il d'une voix désincarnée, Je ne peux pas me décider maintenant. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, si je décide de t'accorder une seconde chance, cela risque d'être long et pénible pour nous deux. Peux-être encore plus pour toi.

-Je saurais endurer si ça signifie que je peux me racheter. Je ne garantis pas que je serais prête à parler de tout cet...aspect-là de ta vie. Mais j'accepterais et je ne te jugerais plus. Je te le promets.

Ce brusque changement de résolution avait secoué Kentin. Déboussolé il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Excédé par le chantier qui sévissait dans sa tête il choisit de congédier sa mère au lieu de continuer cette confuse conversation.

-Contactes-moi dès que tu le veux Kentin, lui rappela sa mère alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Je...Je veux que tu saches que je suis tout de même très fière que tu te battes ainsi pour défendre ce que tu es. Et que je suis fière de toi pour avoir enduré tout cela sans céder. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse de constater que tu es si bien entouré, ajouta-t-elle avec un hochement de tête repentie envers la famille d'Alexy.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons mais revint une dernière fois sur ses pas.

-Alexy, fit-elle avec hésitation, Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de mon fils, je sais qu'il t'aime énormément alors s'il te plaît ne le déçois pas toi aussi. Je...Je pense honnêtement que tu es le seul à ne l'avoir encore jamais fait. Au revoir. A bientôt Kentin...Peut-être...Si tu le souhaites.

Elle quitta les lieux avec la démarche d'une femme à la fois soulagée et peinée d'avoir fait son devoir de mère.

Quand la porte eut claqué, Kentin plongea dans les bras d'Alexy.

* * *

Une fois l'événement clôt, la famille les avait laissé s'éclipser dans la chambre. Kentin s'était immédiatement glissé sous les draps, trop bouleversé et éreinté pour penser à autre chose. Alexy avait voulu le laisser se reposer mais à peine avait-il mis un pied hors de la chambre que Kentin le suppliait de rester. Hésitant un instant quand à la manière de lui tenir compagnie, il avait finalement calqué son attitude sur celle de son petit ami. Se joignant à lui dans le lit, il se colla contre son dos et passa ses bras de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il le sentit s'apaiser à son contact et crut presque qu'il s'était assoupit jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence.

-Je vais y aller.

Alexy caressa son ventre de ses doigts dans un geste encourageant.

-Je sais que c'est sûrement une mauvaise idée, elle ne le mérite sûrement pas. Mais c'est ma mère et...Et j'espère qu'on pourra...Qu'on pourra redevenir comme avant...J'aimerais tellement...

Il ne put finir, agité de sanglots muets. Alexy vint aussitôt à sa rescousse, se redressant et le retournant, l'amenant contre son torse.

-C'est bon Kentin tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est à toi de choisir, tu feras ce que tu voudras et personne n'aura rien à y redire je te le promets. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas la voir et ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aime toujours que tu lui pardonnes où que tu es faible. C'est normal que tu veuilles faire ça, c'est ta mère, on veut toujours croire dans les personnes qu'on aime même si elles nous blessent, c'est normal...

Alexy repensa à lui-même. Est-ce que Kentin avait été aussi divisé et hésitant avant de venir le voir et lui pardonner pour sa propre lâcheté.

-Je sais à quoi tu pense Lexy. Ce n'est pas comparable, chuchota Kentin d'une voix plus calme.

-Pourtant j'ai fait la même chose, je t'ai aban...

-Chut. Je pensais qu'on avait clôt le sujet. Tu as agit comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait. Même si j'étais perdu je n'ai pas cessé de croire en ton amour et même quand je suis arrivée chez toi ensanglanté j'avais toujours confiance en toi, je ne t'en voulais absolument pas. En vérité la seule chose que je me suis dis en te voyant c'était que le calvaire était finit. Tu étais là et plus rien ne pouvais m'arriver.

Ému aux larmes par cet aveu Alexy resserra son étreinte et Kentin mima de s'étouffer en rigolant doucement. La tête sous le menton du garçon aux cheveux cyan, il laissait les doigts fins de son petit ami peigner et emmêler ses cheveux châtains.

-Tu es celui en qui j'aurais toujours confiance et je sais que, tant que tu seras là, tout iras mieux, répéta Kentin.

Alexy acquiesça sans dire un mot et baisa le sommet de son crâne.

-Alors quand j'irais voir ma mère tu voudras bien m'accompagner ?

Il baissa des yeux surpris sur le châtain mais ne cessa de le bercer de caresses tout en réfléchissant à sa demande. Il ne savait si c'était volontaire où pas mais cela sonnait comme un moyen de se racheter. Du moins il voyait cela de cette manière. Une opportunité de se rattraper. De se tenir à ses côtés lors de cette épreuve pour effacer les douloureux souvenirs de celle qu'il avait fuit et où il l'avait laissé tout seul. Kentin ne voyait sûrement pas les choses sous cet angle, après tout il était persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Mais bien qu'il ne lui reproche pas son manque de soutien de la dernière fois il en aurait eu besoin. Et il en avait besoin maintenant. C'était tout Kentin ça, souhaiter quelque chose de tout son cœur mais se refuser de le réclamer par peur de blesser où d'obliger les autres.

Seulement Alexy avait déjà pris sa décision bien avant que son petit copain ne lui pose cette question. A présent, peu importe les obstacles qui leur barreraient le chemin, il ne laisserait plus Kentin les affronter seul.

-Bien sûr. Kentin ?

-Oui Lexy ? , ronronna-t-il d'un ton somnolent.

-A partir de maintenant tu pourras compter sur moi en toute circonstances. Quoi qu'il advienne, je serais digne de ta confiance. Alors ça ne sers plus à rien de m'écarter par que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je ne te lâcherais plus jamais.

Ses dernières paroles s'étaient perdues dans les faibles ronflements de Kentin qui s'était laissé aller dans son étreinte aimante. En toute confiance.


End file.
